


Healing Broken Hearts

by Angelheart61601



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta is a Blue Lion, Caspar is a Blue Lion, F/M, Ferdinand is a Blue Lion, Flings, Jealousy, M/M, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reference of sex, Smut, Some random crack chapter, Sylvain hates crests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart61601/pseuds/Angelheart61601
Summary: So, a rematch, huh?” Ingrid smiled lightly at Felix,”Can you really not accept that I actually beat you earlier?” Her taunting voice made him more riled up, and she knew that.“Would you just get into position, Woman?” He rolled his eyes,”It wouldn’t be a fair fight if I got you as you were drowning in your arrogance.”“Oh, how honorable you are.” She complied with his request, standing squarely and shifting at her waist to face him. Her lance gripped comfortably in her calloused fingers...





	1. Prologue

Felix didn't intend for this to happen, of course. All he did was ask Sylvain to give Bernadetta her book back. He didn't have the time to bother with her when training called his attention. Especially when Ingrid nearly got the best of him with her stupid lance earlier...

Besides the point, all he did was ask Sylvain to hand the book over. What he did not ask is for Sylvain to charm her into going on a date. Felix growled as he thought about it again; Bernadetta's squeal that she might have a chance of being marriageable.

'Felix...Felix, Felix, Felix!' She peaked out of her room, as if she knew his schedule well enough to know this is the time he heads back to his dorm room.

He sighed before turning to her needy voice,"What?" He frowned. Now...he wasn't about to admit he had a soft spot for Bernadetta. He just thought she acted a lot like a little, annoying sister. 

"I...I need your help!" She squeaked before retreating back into her room, expecting him to take the bait and follow.

Which he did.

"Make it quick..." He frowned as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
"Well...f-first off...thank you! You didn't have to do this, but...you did! And...thank you-"  
He glared, confused,"What are you talking about?"  
"The d-date! Sylvain...he..." She turned red,"He asked me on a date!"

Felix took a minute to process,"...Sylvain...asked you out?"  
She nodded rapidly, looking embarrassed but happy.

Felix took a moment to think, had she not heard of his stupid skirt chasing ways? Well...she does stay in the room all damn day long...  
Either way, Felix knew Sylvain enough for the both of them.

"Don't go." He said, bluntly.  
"W-what? But he said you sent him..."  
"Bernadetta, Sylvain is an idiot. I'm warning you for your own good."  
"B-but...Felix...he was...really nice..." She blushed again, looking down.

Felix opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again,"...Do what you will." He finally relented.  
On her anyway...Sylvain? He has another thing coming.  
He rolled his eyes as Bernadetta started talking about being marriageable. He left before she could get too gushy. Then, Felix promptly made a bee-line towards Sylvain's room.

He went to bang on the door but stopped himself as heard Ingrid's loud mouth through the wood.  
He narrowed his eyes, jealousy bubbling up in him as Felix restrained himself from just simply barging in. Her sweet laugh rang through, making the feeling within him more acute...

Again, besides the point...why was he there again? Right...

"Hey, No brain!" He growled, rapping his knuckles against the door.

Sylvain answered not a moment later,"Felix! My savior!..." Sylvain kept praddling on but, Felix tuned him out, taking his opportunity to see what Ingrid was in there for.  
Her face was twisted into annoyance, delicate features forced into hatred for Sylvain's unwillingness to study. As evident from the textbooks across the desk. 

He reasoned as long as she was annoyed, it didn't matter she was in Sylvain's room. Alone with him.

...Besides the point. He glared harshly at Sylvain,"I don't know what the fuck you are up to-"  
"With what!?" Sylvain pouted, feigning innocence.  
"With Bernadetta." Felix crossed his arms,"She isn't a toy for you to play with, Sylvain. She is an actual fucking person. With feelings."  
Sylvain rolled his eyes,"Don't you think I know that!? Have faith in me! When have I ever-"  
"I'm going to cut you off right there." Felix said sharply.  
Sylvain sighed, feeling the glare hitting off his back from Ingrid as well.  
"Look, man. It'll be fine. I promise!" Sylvain smiled,"I genuinely think she is cute. I peaked in the book she lent you to read and it was really good!" He rubbed his neck,"She ran when I told her that. Buuuut, I tracked her down again and asked her out."

Felix sighed,"...Whatever. I warned you. My job is done..." he walked off.

Sylvain sighed and turned back to Ingrid,"...Milad-Aggghhh!" He held his nose, textbook hitting the floor,"You don't need to throw stuff..."

And so now, here Felix was. Getting a little night training, since his 'friends' caused him nothing but stress, disappointment, and anger. Lots of anger.


	2. Flirting with the Doors

“…So…” Sylvain started off, shifting awkwardly.

“Y-yeah…?” Bernadetta muffled voice was heard.

“This um…this is what you consider a date, huh?” Sylvain looked at Bernadetta’s door. Just…man to…door. It’s not like he hasn’t been on weird dates before. Hell, there was one time where he took out a village girl and her Father had tagged along too. You’re bound to get a few weird dates when you have been on as many as he has. However, he thought, this one takes the cake. He has never…not…seen the girl he was taking out.

“I-I know! It’s strange but…c-comfortable…for me…”

A beat passed and he sighed.

“A-are you going to leave!?” She blurted.

“N-no! No…” He smiled,”Don’t worry about it, Bernadetta. Nothing will ever make me leave your side.” He said easily.

“Ah…O-okay…” Bernadetta flushed red, relieved he excepted her terms. She sat down, head leaning against the door that separated the two.

Sylvain leaned against the other side of the door,”So…Princess, why do you keep yourself locked in there? It’s a crime to hide such beauty from the world.”

“P-princess!?” She squeaked,”I-I…um…”

He laughed,”I didn’t mean to embarrass you, would you rather something else? Sweetie? Love? Hon-“

“Just Bernadetta!” She said quickly.

“Mm, alright then.” He smiled and he mentally took her apart,’Shy girl act only works for so long…’ He let his smile fall, since she couldn’t see it anyway,’It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she’s after.’ “So, Bernadetta. About that manuscript-“ He started off once more.

“W-what manuscript!? I…don’t know what you’re talking about!” She said hurriedly.

“…The one you let Felix borrow.” He sighed,”Remember? I told you that I read it and the-“

“Ahhhh! Just burn it okay!? I don’t care, I just don’t want to talk about it!”

“…” Sylvain bit his lip, thinking,”Okay then…well…what about your house? Varley is pre-“

“No! I don’t want to talk about that either!”

“…So, why did you leave the Black Eag-“

“D-different question please!”

Okay. This…is getting a lot harder...

”Bernadetta…perhaps this will be easier if you just…ya know…came out?” He offered a smile…to the door. This was getting ridiculous…People might think he’s coming on to doors now…

And nothing...

Then something.

Sylvain pressed his ear to the door as he heard soft murmuring.

“Oh…Goddess Bernie…this is a nightmare…what are you going to do…” She whined to herself.

“…Bernie…huh?” Sylvain asked gently, momentarily forgetting any ulterior motives for standing outside this girl’s room,”That’s…cute. If Bernie comes out, then maybe we can do something more…fun? Like…get tea and cakes?” He spitfires ideas, getting to the point of desperation for her to come out.

After a few moments of silence, he heard her shaky voice. “…O-okay…”

It was nearly ten minutes when she stepped out of her room.

He smiled,”See? Not that hard, yeah?”

“…I …guess not…” She smiled gently.

“Well, milady, let us be off. The tea and cake are waiting.” He smiled back down at her, enjoying the gentle features that had a blush dusted over them. She was pretty cute. 

He led the way, her trailing behind him. 

* * *

So, a rematch, huh?” Ingrid smiled lightly at Felix,”Can you really not accept that I actually beat you earlier?” Her taunting voice made him more riled up, and she knew that.

“Would you just get into position, Woman?” He rolled his eyes,”It wouldn’t be a fair fight if I got you as you were drowning in your arrogance.”

“Oh, how honorable you are.” She complied with his request, standing squarely and shifting at her waist to face him. Her lance gripped comfortably in her calloused fingers.

Instantly, he started his attack, sprinting to her quickly. She narrowed her eyes, knowing it was always best to go on the defense when beginning a sparring session with Felix. So, that is what she did, holding her lance up to catch the down sweeping sword. As his wooden sword bounced off, he shifted fluidly, going to hit her side well it was opened.

She, again, took the defensive and stepped back; dodging his attack with grace,”Not as fast as you were earlier.” She said, a bit smugly.

“Sparring is no time for chit-chat!” He grunted, lunging for her.

She blocked this time and counter attacked, lunging for him as well. Thanks to her weapon’s length, she nearly caught him too...he has proved to be one who’s difficult to pin down. They went on like that for a while, trading who gets the upper hand. Though finally, about eight minutes into their combat, he hit her lance just as she was distracted. That got her to drop the weapon and gave him an opening to shove her against a pillar, his wooden blade to her neck.

He looked into her eyes as she smiled,”I concede.”

“…That’s what I thought.” He growled and turned away, hiding away the blush rising to his face.

The room was silent for a few moments, a tension in the air that either would deny.

”…Felix?”

“What is it?” He busied himself with tightening his bun. Though, he froze as he felt her hands swatting his own away from his hair. Ingrid, taking it upon herself to fix it.

“What was that about yesterday? The whole Bernadetta and Sylvain thing. He hadn’t told me about it.”

“…You think he would? Besides, I personally would rather not hear about his endeavors with women. Didn’t know you were the type.”

“Shut up.” She hit his shoulder,”I’m just wondering why you concerned yourself with it.”

He sighed, annoyed,”Bernadetta felt the need to tell me about it…for whatever reason.” Felix closed his eyes, enjoying her fingers dance in his hair as she was finishing up.

“I see.” She nodded, retracting her hands. Ingrid turned to grab her fallen weapon.

“And…as for why he didn’t tell you.” He smiled gently as she was turned away,”He knows you would have beat the living hell out of him for going out on a date with the new girl in class.” He let the smile vanish from his lips, though enjoying the feeling of pride as she laughed.

“I wouldn’t have…though he did get a lecture. He…probably didn’t heed it, of course.”

“He never does.” Felix answered back simply.

“However…if he does hurt her, then I will kick the shit out of him.” She smiled, reassuringly.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Felix let out a sigh.

“Shall we go again?” Ingrid took her position.

Felix wordlessly got into position as well. Soon, a melody of clanking and clacking flooded the training halls once more. 

* * *

The moon hung as Sylvain returned Bernadetta to her room,”Well, it wasn’t that bad, right?” He smiled at her.

“N-no! It…wasn’t” She shook her head.

“Then, we can do this again sometime?”

“…I’ll think about it…?” She looked away awkwardly, blushing.

“I deserve better than that, don’t you think?” He leaned in to kiss her…again, he was met with the door. Damn, she is fast…

“G-goodnight!” She said quickly, in the confines of her room.

“Night…” Sylvain smiled and walked off. He took a moment to reflect on the night. Yeah, Bernadetta had the cute, innocent, shy thing going from her. But, he knows her house. Her father is similar to Ingrid’s; constantly looking for someone to marry off his daughter to. Someone…with a crest.

He frowned at the thought.

Bernadetta is probably just doing what her Father wants, searching for a guy with a crest. Just how a lot of the girls were here. How the girls were everywhere…Either way, he’ll be damned if he lets any girl get his crest babies. He wandered around the monastery a little while longer. It was nice to clear his thoughts. Oh, and also wandering around the monastery at night is how you find out the best gossip. That was a nice plus.

That’s how he learned Caspar will sometimes carry Lindhart out of the library and return him to his own room…Then, simply just not come out of Lindhart’s room for a suspicious amount of time. How Hilda and Ashe will sneak out to the Green House on some nights. And of course, whatever the hell Hubert and Edelgard would whisper about in the shadows. However, he was too creeped out to look deeper into that last one. Both of them gave him the creeps, no matter how hot Edelgard was.

He eventually decided to call it quits after he noticed a few guards looking at him suspiciously. He headed back for his room,walking by Dimitri’s room along the way. There was a clatter that spawned from the room as he passed. Sylvain furrowed his brow.

Now that’s strange… He cautiously walked closer and gaped his mouth open as he heard a resemble of a moan. He crept closer to the door, and for the second time that day, pressed himself against a door.

DEFINETLEY strange…Who the hell is in there with-

“Dimitri…” The moan again.

Ingrid’s moan. Again.

Oh…_Oh Shit_.


	3. Splinters of Gossip

First, it was the following her to class. Ingrid wasn't stupid, she could obviously tell when someone as tall as Sylvain was hiding behind shrubs. But she let it slide then. After all, he's always been weird. Second, it was the feeling of someone staring at her in class. She would glance around and find Sylvain, not so smoothly, look away after meeting her eyes. The last strike, however, was during their break period. When he made the...comment...

He had sauntered up to her, not with his usual confident ways though. He looked...off. She raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" Ingrid frowned, not wanting to deal with his flirting now.

"Oh, no! I was...um, just...I have a question is all!" He smiled.

"Sylvain..." Ingrid sighed, annoyance slowly turning into concern. Something was definitely wrong with him,"What is your problem today? You've been obsessed with me. You stalked me all the way to class, kept staring at me, and now you are looking at me like I've grown a second head. What is it?" 

"I...I didn't _stalk _you!_" _He frowned, putting a hand to his neck. Ingrid was growing more concerned, not only was he acting weird, but now he's not even flirting. Not that she wanted him to, obviously.

She scowled,"Tell me what's going on before I hurt you."

"Nothing is going on!" He shook his head, smiling lightly,"I really do have a question!"

"Okay." Ingrid crossed her arms,"Let's hear it then."

"D-did you and-" Sylvain looked around, making sure everyone was out of earshot, stopping as Byleth came over to the two,"Sorry for interrupting...but I want you and Dimitri on Stable Duty this week, Ingrid."

"Yes, Professor." Ingrid smiled as Byleth walked off but sighed,"Ah...I dislike sharing Stable Duty."

Sylvain scoffed,"What? You can have sex with him but not tend to horses with him!?" He blurted out, thinking just ripping off the metaphorical bandage would be best.

Unfortunately for him, the room just happened to be completely silent when he said that.

Oh...They're getting looks...

It doesn't help much that Ingrid's face is bright red with embarrassment and anger too...

Annette looks shocked...Dimitri is blushing slightly, avoiding eye contact with everyone... 

Oh goddess, even Byleth looks slightly confused.

"...Let us continue...back to your seats, if you would..." Byleth spoke evenly, as usual.

As everyone went back to their seats, whispering was heard around.

'W-who else is on stable duty with her...?"

"I...think Byleth said Dimitri..."

"Oh...wow..."

So, as you can imagine, Ingrid was pissed. Once class finished and Byleth hurried off to her meeting with Lady Rhea, Ingrid stood up. She glared at Sylvain...and lunged for him, hands out ready to throttle his neck. She would have done it the moment those words fell out of his mouth...but she was professional.

Bernadetta yelped, getting out of her way as Ashe and Annette were the ones to jump up and hold Ingrid back,"You idiotic clown!" Ingrid growled. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sylvain backed against the pillar, smiling as if it would fix everything.

"I will cut that smile from your face!" 

"Please don't!"

"...Ingrid..." Dimitri sighed, not quite sure if him inferring would be wise.

"It isn't safe for you to be here..." Dedue shook his head, hoping Dimitri would listen.

"I think this is exciting..." Mercedes smiled lightly, letting Bernadetta cling to her,"Don't hurt his pretty face..." Bernie whimpered to herself.

"Felix! Don't just leave! Help!" Annette whined, watching sadly as he walked out of the room, seemingly unphased.

"H-honestly, Ingrid! It's okay! No one thinks differently of you...!" Ashe grunted as she elbowed him away and wretched her other arm out of Annette's grip.

With all the talking going on though, Ingrid didn't lose sight of her goal. As she got a few hits in, she heard Dimitri convince the others to let Sylvain and her be. So, after she finished pounding on him, they were alone. 

"Ow, ow, ow..." Sylvain grunted, bruises swelling all over,"Is my face okay...?"

"You...are the most terrible, uncaring friend there has ever been." Ingrid sighed and sat down.

"Ingrid...I honestly didn't mean it...I'm-!" He groaned as he tried to get up,"I'm sorry...I just...why didn't either of you say anything?"

"It was none of anyone's business!" 

"We've been friends all our lives, Ingrid. Come on..." He pulled himself up to sit next to her,"Don't you two trust me enough to let me know you two are dating?"

Ingrid glared at him,"That's the thing...we aren't." She hissed.

"...Oh..." He frowned,"Why not...? Is it like what you and I di-"

"Don't you _dare _bring that up..." She warned.

"Right, sorry." He sighed,"Was it like that though?"

"No."

"Does he like someone else?"

"No."

"Do you like someone else?"

"No!" She hit his chest again,"Just leave it alone!" Ingrid got up and left the room.

* * *

Hilda's eyes brightened up at the gossip she was receiving,"Did that _really_ happen!?" She held Ashe's arm tightly, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." He nodded, trying to not enjoy the attention.

"Oh, wow...I never would have expected that from Ingrid and Dimitri! They've always seemed so stuffy, you know?" 

"I suppose so..." Ashe nodded along again. This is how it usually goes between them, Hilda will talk his ear off and Ashe would listen diligently. 

Once he felt like it was appropriate for him to speak again, as she took a break from her rambling, he pulled his arm back politely,"So....I was going to go to the training grounds. Unless you want to com-"

"Oh, heavens no!" She laughed,"That is a lot of sweaty work for someone like me...much better for the men to do. Like you!" She smiled and said with a flirty lilt to her voice.

"..." Ashe kept the smile up, thinking about how horrific she was on the Gronder field during their battle,"...Right...well, until next time then..."

"Mhm~" She walked away daintily.

Ashe sighed, letting himself relax. She was something else...

As he walked to the training grounds, he wondered why she was like this with him. He wasn't blind...Ashe saw the way she used Sylvain and Lorenz to 'help' her with her work. But it wasn't like that when it came to him. She's never asked him to clean out the horse stalls or weed the gardens. Of course if Hilda did ask that of him, he would comply. Even if he was being taken advantage of, he liked to help others. But...the fact that Hilda doesn't seem like she is, makes him...uneasy.

His thoughts came to a halt as he heard wood snap. Ashe took a look around the training hall and saw Felix. Pieces of wood were on the floor, one half of a training sword lied at Felix's feet, the other half still in the death grip of his hands. His shoulders rose and fell harshly with each breath, hair messy and sticky to the side of his sweaty face.

Felix might kill him if Ashe made his presence known..but he couldn't just let his friend suffer through whatever he was going through. 

"H-hey...are you okay, Felix?"

Felix turned back at him, scowling,"I'm fine." 

"A-are you sure...?" Ashe looked at the splintered sword in Felix's hands,"I've noticed you only break weapons when under a lot of stress..."

"Have you now?" Felix growled.

"...Y-yeah...is...that not accurate?" Ashe furrowed his eyebrows in worry, really hoping he was going to get gutted alive by the sword master.

"Tell me, Ashe, what else have you noticed?" Venom dripped from his voice,"If you're so fucking observant, then why don't you just say it?"

Now or never...

"That...you're in love with Ingrid...?" Ashe said gently.

Oh...look at that.

The splintered sword is hurling at him.

Ashe yelped as he jumped to the side, letting the piece of wood break even more against the pillar behind him.

"Was that _really _ necessary!?" He looked back at Felix, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"I think it was vital." Felix snorted, turning away from him,"People should be punished when they don't use their damn brains."

Okay...now Ashe was treading thin ice here...but he wanted to help.

"Ah...like...what Sylvain received earlier?"

"...Something like that."

Good so far...it was like trying not to wake a sleeping beast.

"Why do you think Sylvain said what he said...?"

"Because he's an idiot." Felix said sharply, as he began to clean up his mess.

"And...do you think it was true?"

There was a pause, Ashe cringed, wondering if he made a wrong step.

"...It must have been..." Felix said lightly at first,"If she got so _fucking_ defensive about it, then it must of been!" Felix snapped.

"You all...have been friends for a really long time, right?"

"If 'friends' is the term you want to use, then fine."

"How long have you felt something different for Ingrid?" Ashe asked.

Felix scoffed,"This is getting ridiculous. I don't _want _ to hurt you, Ashe, but if you spout something so dumb again..."

"Please..." Ashe sighed,"Just talk to her Felix. I have a feeling there have been too many misunderstandings between you and your friends...you don't want to lose them, do you?" 

Felix was quiet.

"...Thanks for listening, Felix..." Ashe offered a sweet smiled then went to the targets.

Felix sighed. 

* * *

Sylvain spent the rest of the day in his room, wondering how he was ever going to fix this. Also, to avoid seeing Ingrid or Dimitri. Dimitri hasn't show any _anger _per se. But, he has been receiving some concerning looks from Dedue that made him question if he was going to be killed in his sleep. 

Sylvain sighed, this will be difficult...and could have all been avoided if Ingrid didn't have such a loud mouth when getting fu-

There was a knock on the door.

"Pinhead." It was Felix too...Interesting.

Sylvain smiled as he opened the door,"Are you here to beat me too?"

Felix pushed passed him,"Not this time. I want to know how you found out."

"Really?" Sylvain raised an eyebrow well shutting the door,"I thought you didn't care for gossip."

Felix just glared at him.

"...Fine, fine." Sylvain groaned,"I...was coming in last night and when walking by his room, I heard her moan-"

"How the hell do _you _know what her moans sound like?" Felix took a step towards him, which made Sylvain scared for his life. 

"I'm...going to choose not to answer that question..." Sylvain sighed,"Look, why are you even angry about this?"

"..." Felix looked away.

Sylvain was quiet for a few moments and then gasped,"You like Dimitri!" 

So here he is. Felix's hand around his neck, being pinned to the wall,"K-kidding!" Sylvain choked out. In a different situation he would say 'kinky' but...now was not the time.

"Do you have a death wish!?" Felix retracted his hand after watching him squirm for a minute.

Sylvain coughed,"B-bad...joke...sorry."

"Why do I even bother with you?" Felix left quickly.

So...Ingrid and Dimitri are sleeping with eachother...

The whole class knows...

And...Felix has a crush on Ingrid.

Okay, he _really_ needed to fix this.

* * *

Bernadetta frowned as she came from the library, hugging a book to her chest. This was terrible...absolutely terrible. Not only is Sylvain her prince charming come true! He...he is also in love with Ingrid! He must of been...to fret over her like that. It couldn't be helped though....they grew up together...it helps that Ingrid is super pretty too...no wonder why she has three men wrapped around her finger! Though...having three men fawn over you...

Bernadetta blushed at the thought.

"Bernadetta?" She heard a voice.

"Ahhh!" She threw up the book and hid her face,"D-don't hurt me!"

"Do not have worry." Petra put a hand on her shoulder,"It is only I..."

"O-oh..." Bernadetta peaked through her fingers,"H-hello Petra...You um...scared me."

"I did the noticing!" Petra smiled lightly,"It was enjoying to watch. What are you doing away so late? I thought you would be doing the hiding alone in your room." She picked up Bernadetta's fallen book, offering it back.

"I uh...actually come out more now...sometimes..." Bernadetta murmured.

"That is nice...So the Lions of Blueness are treating you with kindness?"

Bernadetta nodded, than thought of Sylvain,"Well..."

Petra frowned,"If they are not...you can do the coming back."

"N-no! I just...um!" She took back her book,"He likes someone else!" She bursted out, tearing up.

"Who...?" Petra blinked, surprised.

"Sylvain l-likes Ingrid..." 

"I thought Dimitri and Ingrid were the two that did the mating..." Petra furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Y-you heard about that too...?" Berndetta sniffled.

"Oh yes, Dorothea said it to me. Hm...I did not know you hold feelings for Sylvain." Petra patted Bernadetta's head.

"Me either!" Bernadetta blurted again.

"I am sure that is not truthful! We can always just do the finding out!" Petra smiled reassuringly,"I am pretty well at love."

"Y-you are...?" 

"Oh yes. My mate and I are happy."

"Y...your mate!?" Bernadetta blushed

Petra nodded again, looking prideful.

"Who...?"

"It is of the secrets..." Petra laughed lightly. 

"...Okay..." 

"So, let us proceed with the finding out tomorrow."


	4. Laments From One Heart to Another

"This has caused too much trouble...we should probably stop, Ingrid." Dimitri handed Ingrid a waterskin after their morning training, Dedue was close by of course, but Dimitri was certain he had already known before Sylvain opened his mouth. As a result, he wasn't worried about talking freely with Dedue around.  


"...You're right...I'm sorry that-"

"You have have nothing to apologize for." Dimitri smiled lightly at her,"You...helped a lot."

Ingrid just looked at him, worry evident on her face,"I wish I could have helped more. You're still hurting...aren't you?" She crossed her arms,"We may have gotten carried away at time, but it helped you forget...If only I could provide a more...permanent solution." She sighed.

"You've done enough. I've been selfish for too long."

"...It wasn't only for you..."

"I'm well aware. You miss him, and I understand."

And that is where they left it. It's for the best, after all, they were getting carried away. One last night always turned into more and though they were both satisfied and free of their demons for a short while, they were both still empty. Though...she supposed it was much better to be empty with someone else than it is to be empty all alone. 

It started out pretty innocent too. She checked on him one night on a night during the Garland Moon, worried for him. He had left the dining hall early due to a headache and well...she has known him long enough to know what the headache was. 

Ingrid had figured Dedue went in his own room since he wasn't standing outside of Dimitri's. She gently knocked at his door and he came, looking miserable. She knew the face of sorrow well, even though he had attempted to mask it. She wore that face for a long time following Glenn's death as well...

It wasn't too hard to get him to confess his feelings; she has known him for a long time after all. She comforted him, doing her duty as a friend. It happened a few more times for the remaining days of the Garland Moon, and well into the nights of the Blue Sea Moon. Their situation and comfort to be vulnerable to eachother would escalate. From holding one another and talking until the pain numbs to...other methods...of making them forget there was even pain in the first place. 

She loves Dimitri. Just...not in the way she had loved Glenn. Sure, Dimitri was like him in the knightly gallant sense, but she knew no one would ever be able to take his place. Besides, she had known from about the third time her and Dimitri had engaged in their activity that he didn't feel anything serious for her either. She had never seen his face so red after he had moaned their professor's name upon climax. She didn't tease him or get angry though. Both Dimitri and herself has their personal reasons to indulge in one another.

But now, that was over.

"Ingrid?" She heard, followed by knocks

She froze and wiped her tears,"Sylvain, unless you are looking for another beating, get lost." She spoke as evenly as she could muster.

"N-no..." He laughed,"I...want to apologize and talk."

She contemplated it for a moment. Sylvain was her oldest friend...He was the one to let her scream and cry into his chest after the Tragedy. He may be irresponsible and absent minded at times...but he was her friend, through and through. 

She sighed as she opened the door,"What do you want?"

Sylvain took a double take when he saw her puffy eyes,"Ingrid...I really screwed up...I'm so sorry..." 

"You did screw up...but it really doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past."

"Really...? You're just going to let it go like that?" He asked.

"I'm done being mad about it." She shook her head,"It's not going to fix anything..." Ingrid trailed off as a messanger approached them,"A message for Lady Galatea."

"Thank you..." She took the scroll from him, looking at the odd House symbol that sealed the scroll as the messenger scurried off.

"Another marriage proposal?" Sylvain scoffed.

"It would seem so..."

"I'll leave you to it then, I guess...We're okay, right?" Sylvain smiled lightly.

"Yes...we are." Ingrid nodded in return.

* * *

Oh, she was sorely mistaken if she thought Sylvain was going to let it end there though. He was going to get her a man! Lucky for him, he knew just the guy.

"Hey Felix!" He smiled, sauntering out onto the Training Grounds,"Whatcha up to?"

"What does it look like?" Felix frowned, turning to Sylvain.

"Hey now, I actually came with important news." 

"And what would that be?" Felix looked at him sharply.

"Ingrid's got another marriage proposal. Thought you would like to know." Sylvain shrugged, acting nonchalant about it.

"Why do I care? She'll probably just jump into bed with him too."

Jeez...Harsh...

"That's...wow, Felix." Sylvain frowned,"That's low even for you."

"You say that like I care."

"Look...I don't care what you say about me, Felix...But Ingrid doesn't deserve that."

"Ah, the Boar Queen is lucky to have you as a body guard." Felix rolled his eyes,"Piss off, Sylvain."

Petra and Bernadetta peaked from behind a pillar as Sylvain initially approached Felix,"Can you hear anything...?" Bernadetta asked quietly.

"Not the best, but a little." Petra answered.

Bernie sighed,"Well...Sylvain looks happy."

"And Felix is looking the angry. But that is not out of the usual."

"No...it's not..."

...

"Oh, look!" Petra whispered,"Sylvain is now the one looking the angry."

"Y-yeah...this doesn't look good." Bernadetta frowned as she caught some of the words,"M-maybe we should-"

  
Petra and Bernadetta share a gasp as Sylvain's fist connected with Felix's cheek.

* * *

Sylvain woke up in the infirmary about an hour later, but at the sound of Ingrid's angry voice, he forced himself to pretend he was still out.  


"What were you two thinking!?" Ingrid lectured Felix,"You're lucky Seteth believed your feeble lie about you two just getting too rough during training."

"How do you know it was a lie?" He could practically hear Felix's eye roll.

"Because Sylvain never trains." 

True, but rude.

Felix scoffed,"He threw the first punch. It isn't my fault he didn't have the strength to back it up."

"You must have said something to provoke him. Sylvain doesn't just get angry for no reason. He isn't you."

"Just stop talking." He groaned,"This is none of your concern anyway. Don't you have a suitor to throw yourself at?"

"Are you really going to throw that in my face?" Ingrid growled.

"Oh I just know Glenn is up in the heavens gushing with pride at how you turned out." The sarcasm dripped from Felix's voice.

"...Do you feel happy with yourself?" Ingrid asked,"I know that comment hurt you just as much as it hurt me. Congratulations."

Felix was quiet know, Sylvain imagined that he was regretting what he said.

"Just say it, Felix." Ingrid sounded angry again,"What did I do to make you...like this. We were just fine the other day."

"Well, then I found out that you are mating with the Boar Prince." He said, accusingly.

"Would you stop calling him that! He is not the monster you think he is."

"_You_ didn't see it." Felix growled.

"See what?" 

"The way he 'quelled' that revolt two years ago. It was a massacre and he loved it."

Silence again.

"And you didn't see your family and closest friend get killed before your eyes, Felix..." She spoke, gently.

"You are looking better, Felix!" Ah, Manuela returned.

"Hmph."

Sylvain chose to 'wake up' then,"Arg...What happened..."

"You and Felix...got too reckless during training." Ingrid spoke.

"Right..." He answered back as Manuela started lecturing Felix and himself too.

* * *

"On the side of brightness, he wasn't with a girl." Petra smiled at Bernadetta.

"Oh, must forget it! He loves Ingrid and it's obvious!" 

"How so...?"

"He fought _Felix_ for her!" Bernadetta whined.

"I do not think it was for Ingrid...I believe it was more for her...honor...as someone he calls a friend." Petra reasoned.

"His...friend...?" She sighed,"You really think so?"

"Oh yes." Petra nodded,"I have had the feelings of jealousy for my mate's friend as well...but I understand they have a bond. It is of okayness that he has other friends who are of the femaleness, though."

"...I...guess you're right..." Bernadetta sighed.

"I believe you and Sylvain will be of the okayness too."

Bernadetta managed a small smile,"Thanks Petra..."

"You are welcome."

"...I'm...going back to my room now..." 

* * *

Sylvain sighed as he finally made his way back to his room. Today did not go as planned...

He was supposed to swoop in and fix his friend's broken hearts! But...alas...he failed. After receiving Manuela's lecture, he got one from Seteth. Also, getting knocked out by Felix made him hungry, so he went to the dining hall to eat. And, of course, to flirt with a few girls. 

He opened his door and looked down as he heard a rustle of paper. An envelope lied on his floor boards, no symbol or anything sealing it.

"Weird..." He picked it up, looking inside. He was surprised to find a nicely sewn handkerchief in it, with a lion embroidered on a corner. It was cute, he had to admit, but who would have gone through all this trouble for him? 

The obvious choice, to him, was that one of his _many _admirers who longed for his crest babies and noble status must have made it. He scoffed, stuffing the handkerchief back in the envelope and tossing it in the waste bin.

Like he would allow himself to be taken by a shallow woman like that. 

Not again.


	5. The Ones Casted Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, more to come.  
Also, this chapter does have Mature content.

It was a few days after the punching incident when Ingrid decided to confront Felix again.

Ingrid was quiet as she watched Felix move smoothly around the training dummy. His technique was mesmerizing and graceful, well his character was harsh and rough. She smiled lightly at the thought. Lithe as a dancer, yet his expression stiff with disdain. Felix was just a paradox in his self. A complex puzzle of emotions that will be hidden behind a never trembling frown.

"Are you just going to stand and watch or are you actually going to do something?" He spoke, narrowed eyes never leaving his target.

"I came to talk with you about yesterday..."

"Must we?"

"Yes...You and I have different opinions and I kno-"

"Stop, Ingrid." He seized his attacks on the worn out training dummy,"I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

She frowned,"It isn't suppose to b-"

He looked at her,"It's going to be about how I should be nicer to Sylvain." He started towards her,"How I should work harder to understand the Boar Prince." He stopped, forcing her to step back into the pillar behind her, from his closeness,"How I shouldn't speak of Glenn so lightly." He said lowly, his stare turning into a glare.

Ingrid took a breath in as her back hit the wall. She's known Felix for a long time...but never like this. Her heart sped up as the shadowing morning light shone within the inner most part of the building. Torch light from the walls lit up Felix's face, allowing her to see the frustration from the abundance of emotions he was feeling. She felt embarrassed at the intimacy of the situation, never being this close to Felix; aside from training anyway. But this...this was a different heat from what training was. For once, Ingrid was at a loss for words. It registered to her that Felix was still talking, nearly yelling at her still.

"-Well, Ingrid. I'm fucking _sorry_ that I can't live up to _your_ standards. I'm sorry that Glenn's stupid knightly attitude was one of the only things that I didn't inherit when he died. That I actually have sens-"

"What else didn't you get?" Ingrid heard herself speak, breathlessly, even though she had only just been standing there. Against the pillar that..Felix, her childhood friend, had forced her into.

"...Excuse me?" He looked caught off guard for a split second.

"You got his title...position...birthright..." Ingrid swallowed,"What else didn't you get...that...was his?"

A silence enveloped both of them, as Ingrid started to feel she overstepped her boundaries.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from her, obviously knowing the answer. She expected him to snap at her, to turn back and pick up training where he left off, to...just simply leave. He didn't do any of that though. He just looked back at her, pursued chapped lips as he contemplated something in his head. She realized she had stopped breathing from the anticipation, not daring to move under his gaze. 

Then it happened.

He let the wooden sword hit the ground...

And he kissed her.

* * *

Sylvain looked at the pastries as Mercedes finished up,"They...look amazing!"

She smiled lightly,"Thank you, Sylvain. I'm sure Bernadetta will enjoy them as well."

Sylvain laughed,"How did you know she's the girl I'm taking out?"

"She told Annette, Ingrid, and me in class earlier." Mercedes giggled,"She was very excited."

"...Of course she was." Sylvain smirked after a beat,"Any girl would be over the moon to go on a date with me."

Mercedes just nodded and looked at Sylvain with knowing eyes that saw right through him.

"Yes. Though I hope you know Bernadetta isn't like the other girls...You do know that, don't you, Sylvain?"

He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest,"Well...ya..." He said lamely, trying to quell the feeling.

"Alright then. I hope you both enjoy." She smiled sweetly and left the pastries to his care.

Sylvain sighed and started packing up the pastries. He has gotten the 'Bernadetta is a cinnamon roll' lecture a lot from his classmates since talk about the two's relationship started. People just can't mind their own damn business....Though, he really isn't one to talk, is he? At least these last few days, things seemed to calm down. People have stopped talking about the Dimitri and Ingrid drama, mostly because Dimitri and Ingrid are both scary people when they want to be. Felix is slowly getting better, he wasn't scowling today. Just, quiet. Though Ingrid was quiet too. Perhaps they fought or something. 

Either way, not his priority right now. He has a date to go on and pastries to gift to said date. Things seemed to be falling into place well. Bernie has even started opening up to him more. They go around finding and petting all the cats in the Monastery, bake together, and he even lets her take him to the library at times. On the battle field however, she is usually paired up with Felix and he will always go out of his way to protect her. Which Felix doesn't do, unless it's Ingrid or sometimes Sylvain himself. It makes Sylvain feel something strange when he sees Bernadetta nuzzled against Felix's chest as he holds her close, simultaneously lunging to cut down whatever enemy was threatening her. How he would always look down at Bernadetta with a small resemblance of concern and worry.

Sylvain doesn't think Felix likes Bernadetta...

But he knows Bernadetta is just looking for someone to latch onto, like she cares who it is. 

He smiled at her door as he went to knock.

After all, the game hasn't ended yet.

* * *

Petra was happy. She laid quietly next to her napping mate, watching his neutral expression and the slight rise and fall of his slim chest. She was amazingly happy when with him. Sure, she enjoyed being in the presence of her out house members, but she felt so...out of place. They weren't all the nobility that she's grown to be weary of in Fodlan. Dorothea wasn't nobility, and seemed to despise it actually. But still, Dorothea had such an air of confidence that made her fit in so well with the rest of the Black Eagles. She was percise and knew how to use her strengths. Petra knew she was the out casted member, only there as a living peace treaty. They all treated her fairly well though. But Claude. He understands her deeply. He knows what it's like to be different from everyone else. He was noble, but down to Earth. He was a good man, she thought, evident by his generosity, motivations, and his skill. 

She smiled once again and nuzzled to him. They were on the ground napping this time, as she didn't want to burden him with tree climbing when he looked so worn out.

The smile was tired from a day of force...

She wished he would let it fall at times. But, for now, she would relish in the fact that he is taking a break from the mask, and letting his worries be soothed by the wind's melody that lingered near. 

She understands though. She cannot let down her guard here either, in this foreign land where it seemed corruption lied in every empowered heart. He has similar reasons for smiling as well, she was sure. That was his way of keeping himself guarded, safe. People needed to count on him and rely on him. People needed to think nothing was ever going wrong...

She felt a kiss be placed on her head and she looked up at him once again, relaxing as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"Have a nice sleep, Petra?" He yawned lightly.

"It was enjoyable." She spoke.

"Mmm..." He smiled at her, to which she smiled back in return. A genuine, loving smile that only...she gets to see...

She allowed her own smile to fall.

Petra was happy.

* * *

"Hey." Ingrid spoke, trying to keep her tone calm.

"...What?" Felix sighed, having just finished a training session. Ingrid had been waiting, thinking of something to say when he did show himself again. He knew that she was going to bring this morning up. Even he regretted his actions as soon as he felt her hands push him away and watched her retreat from the Training Grounds. 

"...This morning..." She said and looked at a guard on duty near by,"Perhaps we can go somewhere more private?"

"..." His frown deepened as he followed her to the dorms.

Once in his room, he sighed,"If you're going to lecture me, just get it over with." He went to his wardrobe, pulling out cleaner clothes.

She looked around his room, she had been in there a few times of course...but now she imagined different scenarios that wouldn't involve lectures or studying that could take place in Felix's room.

"Again." She looked back at him as he took his clothes out. She watched him still up.

"Again...?" He looked back at her, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do it again." She said louder, almost like an order, and walked towards him,"Just like this morning..."

He didn't hesitate after that, letting whatever shirt he pulled out be dropped onto the floor. He grabbed Ingrid and smashed his lips against hers for the second time that day. He kissed her roughly, feeling more confident in her wants than he was this morning. Her muffled moans spurred him on more, making him more hungry for her. As if he already hasn't been starving for this moment for five years.

She would always belong to someone else. Whether it be Glenn or Dimitri.

But he would be damned if he was going to let her go now that Ingrid was finally his. 

"Felix..." She moaned as he pushed her up against the wall and started on her neck. He kissed, and bit, and sucked, desperate to keep hearing her beautiful gasps and whimpers of pleasure; which she rewarded him with every time. It wasn't until she was pulling on his shirt that he relented. He growled at the interruption and took the opportunity to take off her clothes as well.

Ingrid made a noise of surprise as he did, she didn't even get to finish undoing the buttons on his shirt when he promptly moved her to the bed. He took a second to mess with bra, trying to get it off. She was about to laugh at his attempts and help him, but she wasn't given the chance as she heard the fabric rip. She watched in embarrassment and arousal as he tossed it behind him. Felix pushed her back down onto the bed, but slowly. She didn't expect the change of pace and felt more red as Felix's eyes surveyed the bruises that were swelling on her neck. Once he seemed pleased, he placed a gentle kiss on Ingrid's forehead and went to focus on her bare breasts. 

Ingrid shivered as he ran his thumb over a hardened nipple, letting another moan fall out of her mouth. He was being gentle, surprising-

"Ah!" Ingrid nearly shouted as Felix tweaked the nub between his fingers. She saw a smirk grace his lips as he continued to play with her.

"You're being loud, Ingrid." He spoke before he started to suck on her skin again, leaving her squirming underneath his body. 

"Sh-shush..." Ingrid grunted, biting her lip to hold back the moans. Unlike how he was with her neck, Felix took his time to tease her nipples and leave marks on the soft skin of her breasts. 

There was rapid knocking at the door as Felix pulled back, looking unhappy,"What!?"

Ingrid held in her whimper as his lips left her body.

"There's a disturbance in some village, hurry up!" Annette's voice was heard, and then retreating footsteps.

Ingrid and Felix shared a look before both of them started getting fixed up once again.


	6. Blood of the Innocent

Gray clouds stained the blue sky, blood painted the grass and wooden walls of the villager's burning houses. The fire...it danced, blazed, across the battlefield that was once a simple green plain that the now screaming villagers once called their modest home. It was a nightmare; watching pleading, weaponless people beg familiar faces, that they once trusted, to remember...to put their weapons down...to just stop...

How could this happen...?

Annette felt so alone, smoke stinging her lungs and tears pricking her eyes. One after another, she restrained with her magic, leaving them out cold so they couldn't cause anymore pain. Byleth had originally sent Ashe, Dedue, and herself to take the right side on the battlefield. Ashe's purpose was to get whatever treasure may be hidden away. Byleth always strangely knew when there was something of value around, she seemed to have a strange sixth sense for it. Dedue's job was to cover Annette as she ventured further to save the defenseless villagers. He was hesitant to leave Dimitri, but Dimitri didn't seem to care. Dimitri...wasn't Dimitri. Yes, he had always ran fearlessly into battles. But, this was different. He wasn't tactful, he wasn't thinking. Just swinging. And Dedue looked scared for him. Dedue was a hard man to read...but this was the first time she's seen him look so...anxious... He was behind her now, capturing the attention of cavaliers and wyvern riders, letting her sneak off.

Despite her comrades being so close, she had to do this alone for now. This was her duty.

"T-thank you...!" The villager scrambled off, she was sure that was the last one on her side. She looked back, through the haze, she could make out Dedue's form fighting off the winged beasts. She needed to go help him.

Then there was a rustle, and a deep voice that made her stop in sheer fear.

The Death Knight. He's here...

She twisted back quickly to face him and the soldiers he brought with him. He looked down at her, beady red eyes that pierced through her. She put her arm out, watching magic dance on her fingertips...but it was quickly extinguished, as one of the enemies threw an axe that stuck into her side.

The Death Knight spoke, but the ringing that was in her ears wouldn't allow her to hear his words. She felt heat run down her cheeks...was she crying...? Annette stumbled back. The searing pain in her side was unreal...She tugged it out of her waist and let it fall. the Death Knight just watched, uncaring...cold...She felt so cold...Where was Mercedes...? Annette went to reach for her vulnerary, but her arms were too heavy to lift. She stumbled back onto the ground, crying out as her side hit the dirt, blood was drenching her torso and the fabric that covered it.

Get up Annette...fight...If you don't...you'll die...

She saw an enemy coming towards her again, liking to finish her off. Annette heard herself whimper and attempted to summon her magic again...An arrow flies into one man's shoulder, and she sees a glimpse of an axe.

"An...tte...! Don...ss..out!"

"Merce...! F...yn!"

Annette groaned, she had to keep fighting...she has to stay awake...

* * *

Byleth grunted as she and Dimitri broke through the final line of enemies that separated them from Solon. She had gotten the confirmation from Ingrid that all the villagers have been saved, though Annette was badly injured. She immediately told her to inform Mercedes so perhaps her spells could reach Annette. 

But the Death Knight was here. She knew he wasn't priority, but she didn't want her students to hurt more. She wanted to try to get rid of him. What was right...? Taking out Solon as soon as possible or extinguishing a threat that could cause problems down the line? 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dimitri lunge to rush Solon. He was wild, his hits were hardly restraining on the villagers they had promised to not kill. Something in him as snapped...and she needed to end this. For Dimitri, for Annette, and for this poor village. She followed after the House Leader. He doesn't do well against magic, she knew, and he would need help.

Or so, she thought.

One hit...that's all it took for Solon to retreat. One hit from Dimitri's lance. Byleth stopped in her tracks, watching Dimitri's shoulders heave up and down as he desperately tried to get a hold of himself. Before they knew it, the Death Knight and Solon had vanished. 

"Dimitri..." She took a step towards him.

"..." He shook his head, beautiful blonde hair dyed with crimson blood.

She frowned, worried for her student. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, letting her small healing spell close up whatever wounds he may have. 

"It's okay." She said to him, quietly. How could she comfort him? He has demons inside...she knows now. The puzzle that was Dimitri came together into her head rather quickly. The headaches, the surges of violence within particularly grotesque battles, the bond he shares with Dedue. He was still living in the Tragedy of Duscur. Time hasn't gone on for Dimitri, has it?

"We...should go..." He swallowed, still catching his breath.

Byleth just nodded, hearing her Father's brass voice cutting through the smoke to them. 

* * *

It was quiet as they arrived back at the Monastery. Dimitri headed straight for his room, Dedue carried Annette to her room too (Mercedes following worriedly), Professor headed to report to Lady Rhea. 

Felix huffed and looked at Sylvain and Bernadetta. He was petting her hair gently...She looked less shaken up, the tears gone. Felix narrowed his eyes as Sylvain smiled to her, saying something stupid probably, to which she replied with a tiny smile. 

Felix mulled over the idea of comforting your loved one after a disturbing battle. He shifted his weight and looked over at Ingrid. She was quietly talking with Dorothea, who had joined us on the mission for whatever reason. She...didn't seem too upset over the events that happened. Would Ingrid even want comfort? Does Ingrid even truly feel for him? They hadn't really talked...at all. Just kissed and touched...which he wasn't going to start complaining about, of course. But, apparently she has no qualms about just 'messing around', after all, that was what the whole Boar Prince thing was about - according to them. Had there been feelings involved with either party during that? Felix glared. The thought of Dimitri touching Ingrid made his blood boil. 

Besides the point, what was he to Ingrid?

He started walking towards the two girls. Dorothea smiled as he approached and Ingrid turned to see what she had reacted too. 

"Felix-..." Ingrid started but trailed off as Felix raised his hand and set it on top of her head, petting her hair like he had seen Sylvain do with Bernadetta.

Dorothea blinked, looking surprised as Ingrid blushed lightly.

"...What are you doing?" Ingrid looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"...Are you okay?" Felix asked, continuing with the action.

"Um...are you?" She raised an eyebrow,"Why are you...petting me?"

Felix growled and blushed, retracting his hand,"Just forget it, I'm going to my room." He turned sharply and left, feeling the two sets of eyes on him.

"That was weird." Dorothea looked at Ingrid,"Like, _really _ weird." 

Ingrid shook her head,"I...you know, I'm feeling tired...I'm going to go rest." She started walking off after Felix, not giving Dorothea the chance to say goodbye.

"Okaaay..." Dorothea hummed,"I'll look into that later."

She started towards the Fishing Pond, wanting somewhere quiet to clear her head after that gruesome battle. Perhaps even sing a little as well...

That is what she does. She sits as the dock and sings a quite tune, the moon over her, reflecting into the deep pond that provided the monastery with most their food. Though, others may deny that fact, mindless saying it is the Goddess that graces them with their meals.

Wrong. All of them.

If the Goddess was so humble and gracious, then what deemed Dorothea so terrible in her ever watchful eyes? She was but an innocent girl, forced out onto the streets, nothing but holey wool to keep her from illness at night and meager scraps in her stomach that just barely made the cramping bearable. Dorothea cannot believe in the Goddess's divine love that she has for her children in Fodlan. She had watched many other children, innocent and defenseless children, die in the streets, surrounded by uncaring souls. She has seen others, barely developed into teenagers get taken by cold hands, who likely use them for slavery and worse fates. What did they all do that offended the Goddess so? She had been the luckier out of the batch...her talent and beauty saved her from an unfavorable fate. Now, here she was. Surrounded by the nobles that had once shamed her in the streets. She knew some people hated commoners being here, in such a prestigious academy. But she was not letting go of this chance. She had to keep climbing...she never can fall so lowly again.

Dorothea looked into the water, her reflection staring back at her. A painted, beautiful face. Long chocolate hair. She gasped and turned as another figure stepped into the reflected water.

"Hubie!" She smiled as she looked back at him,"What ever are you doing out so late?" 

"I could ask the same of you...You just got back from the mission, hm?" He looked back at her, cat-like eyes that searched her face. Dorothea felt her heartbeat pick up, something about Hubert has always put her on edge. She had such a curiosity for him. He wasn't like other nobles, he lived solely for someone else. So was jealous of that fact, that Edelgard had someone like him.

"Oh yes...it was rather disturbing...I'm sure Manuela will give our class a report on it tomorrow." Dorothea made a move to stand, accepting Hubert's hand for the help. 

"I'd rather hear it from you." He said, voice low.

She looked at him,"Well now, Hubie...you can't be patient?" She smiled, trying to poke fun.

"Dorothea." He replied again, rather impatiently as her name sounded more like a command.

"...If you are so eager." Dorothea took her hand back and gave him a run down of the battle.

* * *

Dedue watched as Mercedes gently pet Annette's orange hair, soothing her as she slept. Annette looked much more fragile than he's ever seen her; pale white skin, blood stained clothes. He was suppose to protect her...he had failed. 

He sighed and turned,"I should be leaving now..." 

"Yes...you do need rest, everyone fought so diligently, especially you." Mercedes said gently.

"You say that? As your best friend is lying before you, nearly having perished, when she was suppose to be under my watch?" 

"You did enough. Without you holding back the bulk of the enemies, those villagers would have died."

"And Annette?"

"Annie is a strong girl. She doesn't need protecting, she needs someone who covers her weaknesses and reinforces her strengths, just like the rest of us. She knew very well that going off alone could result in the worse. But, saving those villagers was what meant the most. Thank you for helping her." Mercedes smiled, genuinely, at him.

He nodded,"Of course..." He took another look at Annette. Perhaps she wasn't as fragile as he thought.

"Oh, Dedue...I wanted to ask you." Mercedes started once again,"Is there a God or Goddess of love in Duscur history?" She smiled, patting the bed, beckoning him to come back and sit. 

He takes the offer hesitantly,"Yes..there is." He carefully sits on the foot of the bed, not wanting to disturb Annette in her well deserved slumber.

"Could you tell me about it?" 

"Well...It is said that the Goddess of Love will bestow to you one true love. You may not always know it when you meet them, but you will feel safe with them. You will feel empowered and infatuated - every time you look at your person, you fall in love with them all over again. But, like I said...some people take awhile to realize who their person is. Some know right away or you could go days without even giving them a second thought, until one day, everything just...shifts." He looked at Mercedes, she was engaged with the story, a sad smile gracing her lips as the candle light in the room.

"What if they never realize, Dedue?"

"...I suppose some people can't learn to truly love someone else if they haven't learned to love themselves yet. Then, they are forced to walk a lonely life, I would think."

"Do you think Dimitri will?"

"...I believe one day, his Grace will find it in himself."

"I hope so..." Her eyes cast downward,"It's terrible when you lose yourself to a darkness..."

"You speak as if you know."

"Well, without the Goddess's Light, I fear darkness would have consumed me as well."

Dedue just nodded, Mercedes has shared her family affairs with him before. He felt there was more, but of course he didn't pry.

"We've gotten off topic." Mercedes laughed,"Have you fell victim to love, Dedue?" 

"I don't think I have yet, Mercedes." He smiled lightly. He truly enjoyed conversations with her. She had a kindness so pure, it isn't a wonder that people think of her as the big sister of the Blue Lions,"And you?"

"...Yes. I hope their path will come back to mine soon..." 

He nodded and they shared a comfortable silence before they heard Annette stir.

"Annie. How are you feeling?" Mercedes smiled at her.

"Mmm....sore..." She murmured.

"Here..." Mercedes put her hand on Annette's side, letting her healing magic soothe her.

Dedue stood, once again intending to leave. Mercedes let him leave without anymore trouble this time.

* * *

Ingrid sighed, deciding not to knock on Felix's door, she headed to her own room. Ingrid couldn't understand Felix most times. He was just so deep, like the ocean, but going through a constant storm of emotions that confused the hell out of her. One moment, he's cute and nice, the next he's angry. One moment he kisses her, the next he walks away. One moment he is giving her tips to be a better fighter, the next he is chastising her ability as a knight. 

She sighed, peeling off her armor and dirtied clothes. Ingrid decided she'll let Felix cool down before attempting to talk to him again. He probably needed time to process the battle as well. She was at her wardrobe, putting on a simple nightgown when the was a quiet, but strong knock at her door. She furrowed her eyebrows, guessing it was Felix. Either way, happiness bubbled up inside of her. Him actually coming to her first? It was nice to see change.

She opened the door,"Fe-mmph!" Ingrid was quickly pushed back, Dimitri's needy lips against hers. She vaguely heard the door shut, Dimitri had impatiently pushed her against it so he could lock the door without leaving her lips. Ingrid groaned and moved her head to the side, Dimitri took this as a sign to start kissing her neck. His hands roamed quickly, finding and squeezing her hips, pulling her body close to his.

"D-dimitri..." Ingrid put her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He didn't move, but he stopped.

"Where are these from?" He asked in a low voice, which she was quite familiar with by down. He must have been referring to Felix's marks...

"...Felix..." Ingrid breathed, catching her breath.

"...Oh.." Dimitri cleared his throat, pulling back,"S-sorry...I'm...sorry.." He sighed and sat on her bed, holding his head.

She shook her head,"You didn't know...It's fine. Are...you okay, Dimitri?"

"My...head hurts is all..." 

Ingrid sighed and sat next to him,"You can stay if you want..." She rubbed his back,"Just...I can't help you like I use to."

He nodded, looking the weakest she'd seen him in a long time. 

She led him to lay his head down in her lap, petting through his hair. That sat like that for a long time, her soft hands combed through his tangled hair. His breathing got more relaxed as he savored the comforting touch of his childhood friend. Though he did wonder...

"Felix and you?" He asked.

"Yes..." She nodded,"One thing led to another-"

"As they do." Dimitri shook his head,"I'm...happy for you two."

"Thank you, Dimitri." She smiled lightly.

* * *

The next day of class, after everyone got a report on what had happened at Remire Village, there was a strange feeling around the monastery. People were likely concerned if there was anyone else who sided with Solon here. Petra had felt sad for Bernadetta and Dorothea, having to witness such horror. Petra deftly climbed up the tall tree as she thought. She enjoyed the nature, it felt nice to let the wind blow your worries far away. It was started to get colder, though. 

She was starting to long for Claude again. He was warm, always so warm.

"I dunno, Hilda..." 

She flinched at his voice. He...was there...?

She looked down, peering through the leaves, seeing Hilda and Claude walking along the field together.

"I just feel something bad is coming...Especially what happened with Tomas or Solon or whatever..."

"Well, ya, but I always told you that guy gave me creepy vibes."

"Mm..."

"What? Ugh Claude, whatever you're thinking just let it go. Things will be fine."

"Fine, fine, Hilda." He sighed and smiled at her, for which she returned.

"Now, what did you drag me all the way out here for? Just to talk about your hunches?"

"Well, ya."

"..." She sighed,"You're clueless."

"Not clueless enough to not know what you are hinting at." He frowned at her.

"Mm? Then why aren't you making a move?"

"You know why."

"Oh...you and her are still dating?"

He had told Hilda about them...? That's...Petra didn't know how to feel about that. 

"Of course. Petra's great." He smiled again,"Weren't you going after the Lion Cub?"

"Mm, Ashey?" Hilda laughed,"Yes, he's pretty okay. But, he doesn't seem too into me."

"Maybe he knows your tricks." Claude laughed as Hilda rolled her eyes,"They worked on you for sometime." Hilda shot back

"I don't remember it like that."

"I do."

"Hilda, let it go." 

"Mm..." 

They started back towards to Monastery, leaving Petra with an upsetting feeling. Claude with Hilda? This had been the first time she's heard about this...But, more concerning, why had he confided in Hilda, and not in Petra?

She had told Bernadetta not to worry about things like this...but here she is, worry about other women with Claude. How could she help Bernadetta with her problems, when she couldn't even solve her own...?

Was...she truly happy?


	7. Filler Chapter 1 - Bring on the Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got bored in between Rehearsals and Classes. I like broadway music, btw.  
Anyway, my boyfriend and I made a small story for the song 'Bring on the Men' from Jekyll and Hyde.  
This chapter is not canon, just for fun. Think of it like...a crack short, it's a break from the story.  
I may do more of these between chapters if you guys like it.  
And if you don't...well...the next 'actual' chapter will be up this weekend.
> 
> To summerize the summary - This is purely for my entertainment and you should listen to the song. It's strangely catchy.  
Enjoy!

** *THIS IS CHAPTER IS NON-CANON TO THE FANFIC***

"Well...last month went pretty badly, with Remire Village and all...So! Manuela convinced Lady Rhea to let the students put on a little art show. To like...boost morale and stuff." Sylvain smiled at Ingrid

"Uh-huh..." She frowned,"And what does this have to do with me...?" 

"I signed you up to sing with me!"

"What!? Sylvain! I...I don't sing." Ingrid sighed.

"Oh come on! It's just for fun...besides, Professor said if I participated, she will excuse me for the chores I've missed...you would really be helping me~ Also, Dorothea helped me with the song choice!" He flashed her the puppy dog eyes.

"..." Ingrid glared. She...did want to help him, she wanted to be a good friend...Besides, Dorothea wouldn't do anything to embarrass her, right?

"Fine." She sighed.

"Awesome! You'll love the song I picked out!"

"I'm sure I will..." 

"Don't be sarcastic...either way, the show is next weekend."

"That fast!?"

"Well, ya. We only have one song to prepare..."

"...Okay..." Ingrid digressed once again.

"Dorothea will bring you the sheet music tomorrow! You're the best, Ingrid!" He patted her head and went off.

What has she agreed to...?

* * *

"_What_ are these lyrics!?" Ingrid blushed after reading them,"Who approved this!?"

"Manuela, duh." Sylvain said,"It's a fun song!"

"It's...it's a Harlot's song!" 

"But a _fun_ Harlot song."

"I am not singing this!"

"Ingrid, please, it will be great! Let yourself loose sometimes." Dorothea smiled.

"..." Ingrid scanned the sheet music again,"B-but...it has an ensemble! We don't have an ensemble...! So we can't do it!" She smiled.

"Mm..." Dorothea and Sylvain share a smirk,"Don't worry. We already took the liberty of recruiting some more people!"

"Who?" Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"Annette, Ferdie, Lorenz, and myself!" Dorothea smiled,"Everything is under control, Ingrid!"

"...Do they know the song?"

"Not yet." Sylvain shrugged.

"They should be here soon, though." Dorothea said,"I just thought we should run thr first part without them, so you are familiar with it, Ingrid."

"...Let's run it!" Sylvain smiled.

* * *

"Are you three seriously okay with this!?" 

"Mm...It's for the morale of our allies." Lorenz shrugged,"Besides, they get to hear my voice."

"Ah...Ferdinand! Are you really going to sing something so...unbecoming as this!?" Ingrid looked at him, hoping he'd refuse.

"Like Lorenz said, it is for morale. I have no qualms with it." 

Ingrid groaned and looked at Annette. Sweet, innocent Annette,"Annette...you...wouldn't sing something so...gross, right?" She looked at her, Annette being her last hope.

"Mm, I'm excited!" Annette just giggled.

"I can't believe you all!" Ingrid deflated.

"Just quit complaining and have some fun." Sylvain laughed.

"From the top!" Dorothea giggled.

* * *

"You're...going to be in the show?" Felix looked at Ingrid, taking a break from his training.

"Unfortunately..."

Felix allowed himself to chuckle,"Ingrid, the Lady Knight, singing and dancing? I expected this from Sylvain, but not you."

"Oh stop!" Ingrid blushed,"I'm only doing this to help him."

"You couldn't let him fend for himself?"

"I just want to be a good friend is all."

"Whatever." He shook his head, letting his lips settle back into a frown.

"You...don't have to see it." Ingrid said, hopefully. She absolutely did not want him or Dimitri, for that matter, hearing the words that will be coming out of her mouth during that show.

"...Of course I'm going to see it." He said firmly and continued with his training.

Ingrid sighed again. She had no doubt in her mind that whatever was going to happen in a few days, will be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her.

* * *

Ingrid looked from behind the curtain of the recital hall they had for when opera companies would come to the monastery. She felt an odd mix of nervousness and embarrassment. She found herself feeling relieved that Sylvain, Dorothea, and the others were at least doing this with her. But...then again, it is Sylvain's fault she is even in this mess.

"It's showtime!" Sylvain put his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't remind me..."

"You'll be fine." He rubbed her shoulders lightly,"Felix is going to think it's sexy."

"..." Ingrid frowned and stomped on his foot, walking out on stage. 

Their fellow classmates started to clap. 

At least it will be over soon...

Sylvain groaned quietly as he walked out of stage too. He gave Ingrid a reassuring smile as they heard the string quartet started playing.

Ingrid took a breath.

_There was a time_  
_I don't know when_  
_I didn't have much time for men_

_But this is now and that was then, I'm learning_

Ingrid looked at the far wall, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

_A girl alone, all on her own_  
_Must try to have a heart of stone_  
_So I try not to make it known my yearning_

Oh Goddess...

_I try to show I have no need_  
_I really do, I don't succeed_

Sylvain's voice joined in with her own for the chorus.

_So let's bring on the men/girls_  
_And let the fun begin_  
_A little touch of sin_  
_Why wait another minute?_  
_Step this way its time for us to play_

Sylvain winked at a girl in the audience, making Ingrid roll her eyes.

_They say we may not pass this way again_  
_So lets waste no more time_  
_Bring on the men_

Now it's Sylvain's turn...

_I always knew, I always said_  
_A silk and lace in black and red_

Dorothea and Annette come out in black and red dresses, posing on either side of Sylvain and Ingrid.

_Will drive a man right off his head, its easy_

Sylvain kisses Dorothea's hand.

_So many girls, so little time_  
_I want them all, is that a crime?_

"No!" Some female classmates who have fallen victim to Sylvain's charm scream. Others glared since they have also unfortunately got bitten by that same charm.

  
_I dont know why they say that I'm too easy..._

Sylvain shrugged along with that line, making people who know him laugh. Even Ingrid smiled a bit at that line.

_They make me laugh, they make me cry_  
_They make me sick, so god knows why_

Ingrid joined in the chorus again, a bit more happy to do so. 

_We say bring on the men_

Annette and Dorothea joined in lightly too now, along with Ferdinand and Lorenz who made their appearance now too. Lorenz offers Annette his hand, Ferdinand doing the same to Dorothea on the other side. The two pairs started waltzing around the stage as they sang.

_And let the fun begin_  
_A little touch of sin_  
_Why wait another minute_  
_Step this way its time for us to play_  
_They say we may not pass this way again_  
_So lets waste no more time_  
_Bring on the men_

The ensemble freeze as Ingrid and Sylvain continue on.

_They break your heart_  
_They steal your soul_  
_Take you apart_  
_And yet they somehow make you whole_  
_So whats their game?_

Sylvain and Ingrid smile at eachother, Ingrid enjoying herself.

  
_I suppose a rose by any other name_  
_The perfume and the pricks the same._

The string quartet goes on again, the audience cheering and enjoying the tune; Manuela especially. Sylvain offers Ingrid his hand and the three pairs commence waltzing until the break in the music happened, signaling the duo to start singing once again.

_I like to have a girl for breakfast each day_

Sylvain said the line with pride.

_I'm very social and I like it that way_

Ingrid should feel happy she didn't get the last line. Though, she started to feel the embarrassment again, since she knew what was to come.

  
_By late mid-morning I need something to munch_

Sylvain looked at Ingrid, not wanting to miss her flushed face.

_...So I ask over 2 men for lunch_

Ingrid heard stifle laughs in the audience and scowled.

_And gals are mad about my afternoon "tease"_

_They're quite informal I just do it to please_  
_Those tripple sandwiches are my favorite ones_

Sylvain smirked through his last line, relishing in the female's agreeable response to it.

Oh no...the horrid line is coming...

_I'm also very...partial to buns!_

Ingrid sang, with all the pride she could muster. 

Both Sylvain and the audience looked at her in surprise, scattered laughs throughout the concert hall.

At least they were enjoying it...

Oh Goddess, Felix was going to be pissed at that line.

_My healthy appetite gets strongest at night_  
_My at home dinners are my men friends delight_  
_When I invite the women over to dine_

Sylvain and Ingrid sang the following line together...

  
_They all come early, in bed by nine!_

_So lets bring on the men_  
_And let the fun begin_  
_A little touch of sin_  
_Why wait another minute_  
_Step this way it's time for us to play_  
_They say we may not pass this way again_  
_So lets waste no more time_  
_Bring on the men!_

Dorothea, Lorenz, Annette, and Ferdinand sang the counterpoint with more spunk then there should have been, really. 

They were enjoying this waaaaay too much.

  
_(big men, small men,_  
_Short men, tall men_  
_I guess that means almost all men,_  
_I'm a player, 'long as they are men men men!)_

As the song finished, the audience burst into applause at the playful, yet enticing song. 

At least they found pleasure in it...

Ingrid was the first to leave the stage, Sylvain following quickly,"You found that fun, admit it!" He laughed.

"I did not."

"Partial to buns, eh?" He snickered.

"Stop!"

"Hey now, I won't judge." 

"Felix is going to have a few words to say to you. You were the one who picked the song." She crossed her arms.

"I think you mean he'll have a few fists to throw." Sylvain smiled, poking fun.

Ingrid sighed and gave in, smiling too,"You're right." She joined in the laugh with him.

Maybe...Ingrid did enjoy herself...


	8. Rumors and Lies

It was the last weekend of the Red Wolf Moon, Remire fell almost one week ago. At least the tension from the battle has faded, people were more or less back to their usual self. That, Felix was thankful for. He knew the battle was hard, but they would all have to get used to it if they were to be knights. Crying and mulling on the events only makes that goal harder. Besides, the atmosphere was less suffocating these last few days. People smiled and laughed more...It was better than everyone being quiet and gloomy.

"Hey, Felix!" 

Speaking of suffocating...

Felix stopped,"What do you want, Sylvain?" He spoke, with a sigh following.

"Oh, just your opinion on something." He dangled a shopping bag from his hand.

"Mm?" Felix crossed his arms.

"You know Bernadetta pretty well, ya?" 

"...Mm."

"Soooo, do you think she'd like this?" He produced a fancy perfume from the bag.

Felix frowned,"No."

"What!? But it's expensive and...girly!" Sylvain's smile fell, as he looked surprised.

"You are an idiot. She isn't like that." Felix rolled his eyes,"She like arts and crafts, stuffed animals, and whatever."

"She...she does?" 

"Yes, you idiot. You've been dating her for long enough, don't you know anything about her?"

"Well...ya...She likes sweets and...writing...um..."

Felix shook his head,"You are unbelievable."

"Hey!" Sylvain whined,"You don't know everything about Ingrid!"

Felix just scoffed.

"Mm, I guess that means you know his Highness stayed in her room the night of Remire." 

"What?" Felix narrowed his eyes.

Sylvain hid the smirk with an awkward laugh,"I'm going to leave before this gets more ugly...Maybe Dorothea will like the perfume..." He walked off, leaving Felix to think about his words.

* * *

"Y-you told him!? While I was in the room!?" Annette's face flushed.

Mercedes giggled,"You look so cute right now, Annie."

"Mercie!" Annette whined,"I can't believe you!"

"He didn't know about your feelings. All I did was ask him his views on love."

"It's still weird! I was in theerrreeeee!"

"Come now, Annie. He had no clue."

"Well...what did he say...?" Annette looked down at her food, pink blush still dusting her porcelain cheeks.

"He just said he doesn't think he has found love yet...Though he was very worried about you." Mercedes offered her a smile.

Annette mumbled something and kept picking at her food.

Goddess, Annette really had no idea how desirable she was. Beautiful orange hair that looked like the color of the sky at sunset. Sapphire blue eyes that sparkled through the darkest of times. Even when Annette was brought to Mercedes with the wound from the Death Knight, fading in and out of consciousness; when she looked at Mercedes with those eyes, they still sparkled. Mercedes knew she was going to be okay. Annette would have been too much of a loss to the world, The Goddess needs her to be here, so she gave Mercedes the power to grant Annette healing. Annette was so wonderful, even the Goddess couldn't let her leave their lives. Mercedes was so grateful for that. Without Annie...she surely would have fallen into despair. Her love for Annie rivaled Serios's love for her children. 

Mercedes would do anything to keep Annette happy.

Even if that means helping Dedue realize that Annette was the perfect girl for him.

...Even if that means Annette won't ever be hers...

* * *

Ferdinand frowned as he looked around the Black Eagle's classroom, taking in the smell of chalk, old books, and the wood that made up the floors and walls. Sure, the Blue Lion's classroom would smell the same...

But, would it be worth it when he can't see Edelgard's satisfied smile whenever she excels in her lessons? 

Or when Edelgard and himself have to be paired up for weeding duty, and he makes a competition out of it, even though he knows he seldom wins against her.

He suppose he won't miss watching her walk away, side by side with Hubert. 

Will he always be behind her? Will...he never be able to walk by her side?

"Ferdinand. I hear you are truly leaving?" 

He whipped around to face Edelgard as she stood in the doorway.

"Ah...Edelgard."

She smiled lightly at him,"Did I startle you?"

"Of course not! I am Ferdina-"

"Yes, I know." Edelgard cut his famous catchphrase short.

He sighed, "...Why are you here?"

"I heard Professor Byleth has asked you and Caspar to join her house. You two accepted?"

"...I can't speak for him, but yes. I did."

"I see..."

"Does that irk you?" He smirked. He wanted her to say it...say that she needed him.

"Not at all. You are still a loyal noble to the Empire." She walked past him, going to the front of the room,"I know you will choose the right path when the time comes."

He turned to look back at her once again. Of course he did, he is always following her lead. She is always one step ahead. 

He frowned,"Whatever might that mean, Edelgard?" 

"You will know when the time comes." She nodded,"I wish you luck in your new House. Use your time wisely there, Ferdinand." 

"..." He furrowed his eyebrows. What is with and women their strange riddles?

"Either way, I have things to attend to now." She left, leaving him to watch her walk away.

It's almost like Edelgard knows the affect she has over him.

* * *

"You're...quiet..." Claude heaved as he finally got to the branch Petra was on.

"Am I?" Petra frowned, jumping up to a new branch.

Claude sighed,"Petra, what's up?" 

"The sky is the up, is it not?" 

"I know _you know_ what I mean!" He started making his way up to the new branch.

"I am afraid I do not." She sat down on the branch, watching him struggle to get up.

"Petra...come on...what are you upset about?" 

"Mmm...You are a smart man Claude, are you not?"

"I would say so, I guess..."

"Then do the figuring out." 

He sighed, getting over to her, and sitting himself down by her side,"Did I do something?"

"Mhm."

"Well...When did it happened?"

"A few days earlier."

"Petra, can you just tell me?" He kissed her hand.

"...I overheard you and Hilda talking."

"Oh." He frowned,"So you eavesdropped."

"...I wouldn't use that term." 

"Okay, well, what about that talk didn't you like?" 

"She has knowledge about us."

"She is my closest friend." Claude defended.

"You have had the relationship with her."

"There we go. Is that what you're angry about?" He chuckled,"Hilda and I didn't have a 'relationship'."

"Mm...Then what?" Petra looked at him.

"We...just messed around sometimes. Nothing serious. Does that bother you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He squeezed her hand again,"I love you, Petra."

"...Truly?" She looked at him.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek again,"You are so different and wonderful. I don't want to be with anyone else."

She smiled lightly,"You don't want to be with Hilda?"

"She's too high-maintenance for me."

"Mm...then I have the love for you as well." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"So we're good?" 

"Yes. We are of the goodness. I am happy with you, Claude."

"I'm happy too." He kissed her head.

* * *

"Hey Bernie!" Sylvain knocked on her door.

"S-sylvain!" She squeaked,"Hi!...hi."

"...Can I come in?"

Bernadetta opened the door slightly, peaking out,"You...wanna come in...to Bernie's room...?"

She was so adorable...

"Mhm." He smiled,"I come bearing gifts...and cake."

"Oh...fine! You...you can come into Bernie's room..." She stepped back, letting the door open more.

Sylvain smiled lightly, genuinely surprised that she was letting him in. He looked around as he got inside the room, noticing all the fabric, drawings papers, and stuffed animals. No perfume or makeup items in sight...Felix was right then...Hm.

"So um...cake...?" Bernadetta looked at the bag.

Sylvain chuckled,"Yup, strawberry." He set the bag at her messy desk, getting out the packaged cake and a spoon for her.

"It looks great!" She smiled, excitedly, going over.

"I'm glad..." He patted her head,"So, how are you? You look...tired." He said, noticing her dark eye circles and even more messed up hair,"More than usual..." He spoke gently, feeling worried.

"Mm..." She munched on the cake,"I didn't sleep well last night..." She murmured cutely, frosting on her upper lip.

"Why not?" He sat at the chair, looking around the room some more. He took time to appreciate her hand made curtains; they were purple with adorable gold stars. Similar handiwork to that handkerchief from that one day...It...couldn't be what he was thinking though, right?

"A nightmare..." She sighed.

"Ah..." He looked back at her,"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She hummed and sat on the bed,"I don't know, Sylvain..." She finished off the last of the cake, disregarding the cake's package on her nightstand.

Sylvain stood,"Come on, Bernie. You can tell me." He sat down next to her, wiping some frosting off Bernadetta's lip. 

She froze for a second, her face heating up. Sylvain laughed at her reaction, she was easy to swoon, just like all the others.

"Eek!" She let out a 'Bernie shriek', hiding her face,"Don't tease me!"

"Heh, I'm sorry." He hugged her close to him, rubbing her arm,"So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"

"..." She sighed, calming down in his arms,"It was about m-my Father..." She started,"He wasn't always the nicest...In my dream, everything was dark and I couldn't move. I was screaming and crying for help, trying to move, trying to escape...no one came to help me though. I..."

"What does this have to do with Count Varley...?" Sylvain frowned, pulling her closer to him.

"He...use to tie me up to chairs and wouldn't let me go until I was quiet for a certain amount of time..." She sniffled. Was she crying...?

"Oh...Bernie..." He frowned,"I had no idea..." 

She sobbed more in return and he felt his heart drop. Was Count Varley really that cruel to her...? Sylvain found himself questioning if the idea he had painted of Bernadetta was truly correct, if she was truly as gold-digging and crest thinking as he thought. With her, sitting here and sobbing into his chest, perhaps he was wrong. Her story was convincing...

"Hey...Bernie...Don't you wanna see what else I got you? It's pretty cute." He wiped her tears.

"S-sorry..." She apologized quietly, moving away from him.

"Don't be sorry, it's...not your fault. Besides, I'm happy you were able to tell me." He pet her hair and then went to the bag,"Here we are!" Sylvain smiled and presented her with a lion plush,"Cute, ya?"

She sniffled and then smiled lightly, accepting it,"I-its is pretty adorable..." 

"Yup, just like you." Sylvain smiled, watching her flush again.

"Eeek! Sylvain!" She whined, jumping up again,"That's enough for today, okay!?" 

"Heh, okay, okay. I'll see you later Bernie." He let himself out of the room, having some things to think for himself.

* * *

"You're form is too sloppy; you're stance his too far apart and you aren't as fast as you usually are." Felix frowned as he defeated Ingrid in battle for the third time that night.

"Ya, ya. Let's call it a night for now. That mission Professor brought me on earlier was tiresome. Monster after monster..." She sighed.

"I bet the Boar Prince protected you well." Felix scoffed.

"Excuse me? Are you really back on this?" Ingrid rolled her eyes,"Don't you ever stop, Felix?"

"He slept in your room the other night and you didn't tell me." Felix growled.

"..." Ingrid sighed,"Well if I did tell you, it would have just made you angry like it's doing now. That's why I didn't say anything; it wasn't important enough to bother you with."

"But you told Sylvain?"

"So what if I did?" 

"Tch...I want to be the first to know about things like this. Not Sylvain!"

"..." Ingrid looked down.

"Dammit, say something, Ingrid! Why can't you tell me this kind of thing!? I don't want to hear that from...Sylvain!" 

"...I'm sorry, Felix." Ingrid sighed,"You are right. I should have told you."

"...You're not going to yell back?" Felix frowned.

"Why would I? You're completely right. I should have told you everything."

"...Ya..." He cleared his throat,"You should have." He shook his head and put his sword back on the practice rack. 

"But, I did no tell Sylvain everything, Felix..." She sighed,"Dimitri kissed me that night."

"...There better be more to this story." 

"There is. I stopped him and told him about us...He said he was happy for us. I allowed him to stay in my room, and that is all that happened."

"..." Felix glared then turned, leaving without another word.


	9. How Could I Ever Know?

Caspar whistled as he walked back from the training grounds. Felix and Dimitri made great sparring partners, he found himself really enjoying the Blue Lions. He liked Mercedes and Annette's kindness when he first arrived, how he and Ashe could share their dreams of becoming knights, Ingrid's fierce and quick fighting style. He unexpectedly even found out that he and Sylvain shared interests too, mostly slacking off on school work together. It just made it better that Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Professor were around as well. Though...Caspar did feel like he was missing something...

Just as he pushed the thought out of his mind, he saw familiar robes and green hair heading towards the library, surely.

"Hey! Lin!" Caspar's smile grew as he ran over to catch up with Lindhardt.

Lindhardt stopped and sighed, turning to face him,"Yes...?"

"How've you been! Feels like I haven't seen you in forver!" Caspar laughed, clapping Lindhardt on the back.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have left the Black Eagles." Lindhardt responded dully.

"Come on now, don't be like that! You've seen professor's moves, how could I not?"

"Mm...I'm busy, Caspar. What do you need?" 

"...Nothing, I guess..." Caspar sighed, turning to walk off.

Lindhardt felt a twinge of guilt,"...Have you kept up with your studies?"

The knight-to-be whipped back around, happily,"Totally! Ingrid and Annette are pretty strict about it!" He laughed.

"Well...that's good, I suppose..."

"What's with the mood? You jealous?"

Yes.

"No." Lindhardt shook his head,"I just want to ensure you aren't falling behind."

"Heh, thanks Lin...You off to the library again?"

"Just to pick up some books, then I'm going to my room."

"Well, I'll carry them for you, Okay?" Caspar smiled brightly once more. 

"If you please." Lindhardt started walking again. He wouldn't out rightly admit it so fast, but he was jealous that Caspar had up and left. He was jealous that he wasn't the one warning Caspar about his studies. If only he knew Caspar's leaving would affect him this much...Maybe he would have gone with him. 

Lindhardt quickly scratched that thought. He couldn't do that. If he kept chasing after Caspar, then his feelings would only grow stronger. Lindhart needs to stay away from Caspar as much as he can. This is good for both of them, really. After all, he couldn't let these feelings ruin their friendship. 

He sighed again.

How could he have ever known that he would love Caspar so much?

* * *

Hilda giggled, savoring the food,"You surely know your way around the kitchen, Ashe~" 

"Thanks..." He sat down and wordlessly ate off his own plate.

Hilda huffed, why was he so distant with her? She's seen him talk to girls before. He's always so friendly with everyone else. It was starting to get annoying.

"Even on the battlefield, you are still so amazing! I have no doubt in my mind you'll be a great knight!"

"Please, Hilda. No need for so much praise..." Ashe continued to eat.

Hilda pouted. She couldn't even get a blush out of him. 

She stood up,"Okay. That's it. " Ashe looked up at her in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"Why won't you ask me out!?"

Ashe stopped and blushed,"Ask...you out?"

"Uh-huh, like on dates and stuff." She crossed her arms,"If you don't find me pretty or likeable you could have just said so."

"U-uh, You are very pretty!" He stood up too, blushing more,"I-I just...didn't know you were waiting for...that."

"I thought the flirting was pretty obvious..." 

"It was..." Ashe sighed,"I just thought you were trying to...I don't know..."

"Trying to what?"

"Use me...?"

Hilda was silent for a moment. Use him? He seemed to know her better than she thought.

Hilda started laughing,"I like you for you, Ashe. You cooking for me and your shopping skills are just a plus."

"...You like me for...me?" 

"Duh." Hilda giggled.

"A-ah...I see..." He looked down,"I'm...sorry I thought you were just using me."

"It's fine." She shrugged,"I honestly don't blame you. But, are we dating now?" She smiled.

"I uh...Y-ya...Sure." Ashe smiled back gently and nodded.

* * *

"You ripped it bad..." Bernadetta hummed as she mended Felix's academy vest.

"Mm." He sat at her desk, looking over some of her recent drawings,"Why are they all of Sylvain? I would say I'm disgusted but it's still good quality art." He paused for a second,"I guess."

Bernadetta just smiled. It took awhile to get use to his prickly nature, but it was worth it. He was just like an adorable porcupine!

"You know, he might enjoy this if you showed him. He may act like a bumbling idiot, but he likes art."

"Heh... I noticed. I see him staring at pieces around the monastery sometimes. It's..cute..." She blushed as Felix groaned in disgust.

"I wouldn't go that far...." 

"Oh, how are you and Ingrid?" Bernadetta smiled lightly, almost finished with his vest.

"Don't mention it..."

"S-sorry!" She squeaked. 

Felix sighed,"Look, it just doesn't matter anymore. Relationships are too much trouble. I am just here to learn."

"Oh..." Bernadetta frowned,"Did s-something happen...?"

"She let's just anyone kiss her." He rolled his eyes.

Bernadetta waited for more information.

"She and Dimitri." Felix said, not wanting to say any more.

"Oh...so...you don't love her anymore?"

"Mm."

Bernadetta frowned, leaving him alone about it for now.

* * *

'"S_ylvain!" Ingrid whined, pulling him down to kiss her again. Kissing Ingrid was heavenly; her slightly chapped pressed against his own, her needy and passionate moans, the demanding way she exploring his mouth with her own tongue. The way his hands perfectly held her curvy figure and how her body reacted so lovingly to his touch. _

_He traveled his hand up her back and grabbed some of her silky hair, pulling her head back to suckle at her porcelain neck. In response, she moaned for him once again. _

_Goddess, Ingrid was amazing. She never failed to leave Sylvain breathless._

_"S-sylvain...please..." She groaned,"I need you..."_

_He smiled,"Say it again." Sylvain said against her neck, marvelling how her bare chest heaved so pleasantly._

_"Don't make me hurt you." She tried to make a look of anger, but ended up just pouting cutely instead._

_"Fine, fine." He laughed and pecked her lips before going to her skirt and tugging it off, she in turn worked on his trousers._

_Once the pesky clothing was out of the way, he laid her on the bed, and took in her beauty once more._

_He just couldn't get enough of Ingrid._

_"Well?" She smiled lightly, blushing._

_"You are amazing, Ingrid." Sylvain smiled and kissed her once more. He went ahead and positioned himself on top of her._

_"It may hurt..." He warned, kissing her cheek._

_"It's okay, Sylvain. I want you." She ran her hands through his hair, smiling at him.'_

Sylvain shot awake, covered in sweat. 

He groaned, why did it have to be that dream again? When will it stop haunting him...

When will she stop haunting him?

He sighed and sat up more. That dream was a memory of three years ago. After Glenn's death and before his womanizing got this extreme. Ingrid and Sylvain were each other's first. 

Of course before that night, he noticed Ingrid was getting more beautiful by the day. Especially after she 'got over' Glenn. Before that, the air around her was always just so gloomy. He could hardly stand it. It hurt to see her in such despair...she deserved so much better.

Sylvain scoffed at himself. He's pathetic...even after dating and flirting all those girls, he is still hung up on the one who started it all. Sure, he liked flirting before that night. But...after what she told him the following morning, he needed a distraction. Besides, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked it when she ran around fixing his mistakes. It was payback for leading him on...rejecting him...

It wasn't fair, what she did to him. He wants her to be happy, of course. He wants all of his friends to be happy. But sometimes, there is a little part of him that wants them to feel the same pain they make him feel.

Maybe...that's why he told Felix about her and Dimitri...

It was her fault though! He justified. If Ingrid never had led him on, he never would have fallen for her.

...

That's a lie. Even Dimitri and Felix fell for her at some point. She's just too special to not love.


	10. Filler Chapter 2 - The Tango: Sylvain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back at it again with the filler chapters. The song is 'The Tango: Maureen' from Rent. Pretty funny song. Again, this chapter is not canon to the fanfic. Italics are the lyrics, more of less.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Expect an actual chapter this weekend

Bernadetta whined as the horse kept freaking out. Felix just frowned at her and sighed,"It's just stable duty...we've done it before."

"They aren't usually this spooked!" Bernadetta whined.

_"The horses won't calm down and the stables..." _Bernadetta started_._

_"There's another way." _Felix shook his head, coming closer,_"__Say something, anything!" _He said more harsh than he should have.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Bernadetta did a famous Bernie scream.

_'...Anything but that." _Felix groaned_._

She walked away from the horse's stable, giving him space_,"...This is weird." _

_"It's weird."_

_"Very weird..."_

_"Fucking weird." _Felix scoffed_._

_"I'm so sad that I don't know what to do..._  
_Fighting with the ponies..."_  
_Freezing down to my bones..._  
_But atleast I am with you." _She smiled lightly, though Felix saw that she was bothered by more than just the horses being spooked. And he knew what that something was.

_"Feel like going insane_  
_Got a fire in your brain_  
_And you're thinking of drinking Claude's poison." _Felix crossed his arms. He knew that Bernadetta was stupid. He knew that she has noticed Sylvain's flirting by know.

_  
_

_"As a matter of fact..." _Bernadetta looked away.

_"Bernie, I know this act." _He rolled his eyes, offering her a hand; which she took,_"__It's called the Tango: Sylvain."_

_  
_

_"The Tango: Sylvain...__It's a dark, dizzy, pegasus ride." _Felix went ahead and spun her for the effect,"_As he keeps you dangling..."_

"_You're wrong!"_ Bernadetta whined.  
_"Your heart he is mangling..." Felix continued._

_"It's different with me..."_ Bernadetta defended again.  
_"And you toss and you turn 'cause his cold eyes can burn, y__et you yearn and you churn and rebound." _Felix looked at her, knowing she was lying.

Finally, Bernadetta relented_,"...I think I know what you mean..."_

_"The Tango: Sylvain." _They said together and Bernadetta paced, imagining the worst.

'I did warn her...' Felix thought and sighed, yet continued,"_Has he ever pouted her lips and called you...Bernie?"_

_"N-Never!"_

_"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" _Felix leaned against the stable's walls.

Bernie's eyes widened,_"This is...spooky. __Do the girls swoon when he walks through the door?" _She whipped back to looked at Felix.

_"Every time, so be...__cautious." _She had a right to know about Sylvain's activities, Felix reasoned.

_"Did he moon over other girls?" _

Felix scoffed_,"More than moon." _

_"I'm getting...nauseous" _Bernadetta collapsed into Felix. 

_"_Bernadetta..." Felix sighed, started to feel bad for her. He took her hand again,"I can show you the dance Professor helped me with during our training earlier."

_  
_

Bernadetta smiled lightly at him, despite the fear and pain she felt in the moment. She was lucky to have a friend like him. She nodded.

Felix pursued his lips and looked around, making sure no one was going to be witnessing this. He finally looked back at her and they started stepping to a non existent beat.

Felix looked at her questioningly, she was a lot better at this than he expected.

_"Where'd you learn to tango?" _He asked, genuinely curious.

_"With the Empirical Dance Teacher when my Father was putting me through those...wife lessons..." _She sighed_,"A-and__ you?"_

Felix huffed_,"With Proffesor Byleth, yesterday in training for the White Heron Cup."_

"R-right..." She murmured, focusing on the footwork. Bernadetta laughed lightly as she started to lead.

_"It's hard...to do this backwards." _Felix looked at their feet.

_"You should try it in heels..." _Bernadetta sighed. The dancing distraction didn't last long though, as she imagined what Sylvain might be doing now without her knowledge.

_  
_

_"He cheated!" _Bernadetta looked back at him.  
_"He__ cheated." _Felix frowned as they stopped their waltzing.  
_"Sylvain cheated!" _Bernadetta teared up, pulling away.

_"Fucking cheated." _

_"I'm defeated, I should give up right now!" _She cried.

Felix put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort_,"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might..."_

Bernadetta turned to him,_"I'd fall for him still anyhow!" _She grabbed his hands, pulling him into the dance again.

  
_"When you're dancing his dance_  
_You don't stand a chance_  
_His grip of romance makes you fall." _

  
_"So you think might as well..." _Felix twirled her, getting his lead footwork in check again.

_"Dance a tango to hell..." _Bernadetta sighed.

_"At least I'll have tangoed at all!"_

  
_"The Tango: Sylvain_  
_Gotta dance 'til your diva is through_  
_You pretend to believe him_  
_'Cause in the end you can't leave him."_

Felix knew all about Sylvain's game. Ingrid and Dimitri did too. They know his tricks and have seen plenty of girls fall for them. 

_"But the end it will come_  
_Still you have to play dumb_  
_'Til your glum and you bum and turn blue..."_

Felix sighed, pulling back from the dance again_,"Why do they love when he's mean?"_

He would never understand women.

  
_"And he can be so obscene..." _Bernadetta furrowed her eyebrows, imagining the stories Ingrid told of Sylvain. 

She can see Sylvain now, walking into the sunset with a Scarecrow and Ingrid's Grandmother...

_"My Sylvain..." _She murmured.

Felix and her share a look_,"The Tango: Sylvain..."_

It was quite for a moment, til Felix finally looked away from her, and noticed the sunset.

"Oh, the horses are calm now..." she looked over at them.

"Then let's get this over with." Felix walked back towards them, Bernadetta following after him.


	11. The Broken Hearts

Tonight was the night of the Ball. The girls were chatty and excited, the teachers were worried for what trouble the kids might get themselves into, and the guys? They really didn't care that much. Well, unless you were Ferdinand and Lorenz who just cared to show off their noble prowess and etiquette.

But, Sylvain had plans; he was finally going to drop Bernadetta. No matter how convincing her act may be, Sylvain could see right through it. Now, that Bernadetta thinks that she has Sylvain right where she wants him, he was going to pull the rug right from under her. That fool of a girl really thought she could get the better of him...Could she really not tell that his act was just as good as hers?

'...If it was an act anyway...' part of his conscience nagged at him.

Nope. Both Bernadetta and Sylvain were putting on an act for eachother. He was sure of it. 

However, Sylvain was going to be the one to win this game. Maybe it might even be enough to get Bernadetta to shake that pathetic shy facade she had everyone fooled with. 

He wondered how Ingrid would clean this one up. 

"Sylvain?" 

"Agh!" He jumped, whirling around to see Caspar.

"Jeez, I was just wondering what you were up to." Caspar laughed, slightly prideful that he scared Sylvain.

"Oh uh, I was just getting a bouquet together for tonight..." Sylvain smiled. Was he really too lost in thought that he didn't noticed Caspar come into the Green House?

"Did you need something?" Sylvain continued.

"Just wonderin' if you wanted to train." He looked Sylvain up and down,"You are pretty tall after all."

"What?" Sylvain raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing! Well, you comin'?" 

"Why are you training? Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight?" 

"Eh...dances aren't really my thing." Caspar shrugged, kicking away a pebble that was on the ground.

"You and Lindhardt aren't going to dance the night away?" Sylvain laughed.

"...What?" It was Caspar's turn to look at him, confused.

Sylvain scoffed,"Don't act so nonchalant. Everyone in the Monastery knows about you and Lindhardt." He winked at Caspar.

The boy's face grew pink, creating an interesting color conflict with the blue hair,"W-what are you talking about!? Lin-...Lindhardt and I aren't t-together!" 

"Really? My bad then." Sylvain turned back to the flowers.

"Hey! We're not done!" Caspar exclaimed,"What!?...Why!?...When!? When did you get that idea!? When did _anyone_ get that idea!?"

"Well..." Sylvain thought,"You are in his room a lot during night-"

"Y-ya! I take him there when he falls asleep in the library or dining hall! We...we don't do anything!"

"So then why do you stay?" Sylvain hid a smile. He was finding this slightly entertaining.

"Well...Lin...he just cuddles me and I feel bad if I move..." Caspar blushed more,"B-but that's doesn't mean we're...gay...we're just friends! Best friends!"

"Hm...Then Felix and I have been doing it wrong apparently." Sylvain laughed.

"..." Caspar just frowned,"I...I'm going to go."

"See ya." Sylvain waved but Caspar was already gone.

* * *

"Must we use so much...?" Ingrid frowned at the make up spread Annette and Mercedes had laid out.

"Well, they all serve a purpose." Mercedes smiled gently.

"Mercie's right! Sit!" Annette practically pushed Ingrid down in the chair,"Nobody is going to be able to take their eyes off of you once we get finished!"

"Oh Goddess..." Ingrid sighed.

"It will be okay, Ingrid." Mercedes started brushing out Ingrid's hair.

"Knock knock~" Dorothea smiled, entering the room with Bernadetta in tow.

"Dorothea? You're helping too?" Ingrid asked.

"Heh, just a bit. But I'm mostly here for our wittle Bernie~ Your flirty friend asked her out to the Goddess Tower tonight." Dorothea sat Bernadetta down.

"Did he? Good luck with that." Ingrid laughed,"Perhaps you truly are helping him get on the right track Bernadetta." She offered a smile to the timid girl, who just blushed in response.

.

.

.

After they had finished and given Ingrid the mirror. Her face twisted into disgust,"I...look like an over-decorated pastry."

Annette laughed,"You look great! Right, Dorothea?"

"Yup, better watch out. Another noble man may just snatch you up." Dorothea made a bite motion for effect.

"Y-you do look p-pretty!" Bernadetta nodded in agreement, then processed to get scolded by Dorothea for moving her head.

"Thanks..." Ingrid managed a small smile. She knew Felix would probably hate seeing make up on her, he always had. Then again...Would Felix even care? Ingrid shook her head and sighed as the other girls chattered. She took a look at Bernadetta and found herself smiling again. She was really glad that Sylvain seemed to actually like her. Perhaps he is growing out of his immature ways.

* * *

"Lindhardt! Wake up!" Caspar yelled, barging into the room. He kept a hard stare at the unmoving body in the bed,"...Lin!"

A soft sigh was heard,"Why do you insist on being so loud...?" 

"It's important!" Caspar started pacing,"Did you know people think me and you are-"

"That you and I..." Lindhardt sat up, yawning.

"Huh?" Caspar stopped pacing and looked at him.

"If you're going to come in here and disrupt my sleep, you can at least use proper grammar."

"Ugh, Lindhardt! Listen!" Caspar sat on the bed, grabbing his shoulders,"People think that we're dating! Can you believe that?"

Lindhardt looked at him, with seemingly uncaring eyes.

"I...I mean...That's crazy...isn't it?" Caspar frowned, searching Lindhardt's expression. To anyone else, who doesn't know LIndhardt as well as he does, they would think that Lindhardt was wearing his usual cold and emotionless expression. 

But, no.

Caspar knows Lindhardt. 

His brow was slightly furrowed. Pain and sadness could be seen in his eyes. His hands clenched the blankets. 

"You...you knew, didn't you?" Caspar pulled back,"I know you did! Didn't you tell anyone they were wrong?" 

"It wasn't my business."

"Yes it was! Why didn't you tell them they had the wrong idea!"

"If you know me so well, why didn't you see that I liked the idea they had?" Lindhardt kept his voice even.

Caspar gaped, not quite sure how to feel about that. Lindhardt was just kidding around, right? If...if Lin really felt that way he would have said something sooner...right?

"Lin..."

"Well? What's so petrifying of the idea? What's so terrible that people even think that?" 

"I...because it's not true...I don't like rumors." 

"It...doesn't have to be a rumor..." Lindhardt said lightly.

"Stop...joking around." Caspar laughed awkwardly and got off the bed, favoring the pacing instead,"We need to find whoever started that rumor and-"

"Caspar."

Caspar stopped, hesitating to bring his eyes to meet Lindhardt's again,"Yeah...?"

"I wouldn't mind dating you." Lindhardt let there be a silence. He knew this next question would likely end regrettably, but...perhaps it was worth a try,"Caspar, do you love me?"

Caspar staggered back,"Do I...love you?" His cheeks flushed pink again,"Of course I do. You're..." Caspar sighed,"You're my bestfriend, Lindhardt...Anything more...? I...don't think..." He looked away from Lindhardt...

"I can't love you as anything more than that, I'm sorry..."

* * *

Sylvain stood next to Felix in the ballroom, taking a break from all the dancing,"There's a group of Black Eagle ladies looking at you." Sylvain nudged Felix,"Why don't you go show them your fancy footwork, Mr. Dancer?" he said, referring to his new class. 

"Agh!" Sylvain hissed as Felix's foot stomped on his own.

"Fancy enough for you?" Felix scoffed.

"Ow!" Sylvain frowned,"What's got you in such a mood? It's not my fault Dimitri and Ingrid-"

"If you like having a tongue to talk with, I suggest you shut up."

Sylvain just sighed,"Look, Ingrid's a fairly pretty girl, it shouldn't be a surprise men are after he-...woah." 

"What?" Felix followed where Sylvain was staring,"...Speaking of Ingrid." Felix rolled his eyes,"I can't believe she put make up on. She's-"

"Gorgeous enough without..." Sylvain said lightly, still staring.

"...Stop that." Felix glared at him.

"R-right..." Sylvain looked away, just as Ingrid spotted them and started walking over. 

"Hey, Sylvain.. Felix." Ingrid greeted.

"You look ridiculous." Felix said immediately, not one to spare feelings.

"I know." Ingrid shook her head,"This is what happens when I let Annette, Mercedes, and Dorothea take over."

Sylvain whistled lowly,"Thank you, Ladies..."

"Oh, knock it off Sylvain." Ingrid frowned at him.

"What? I can't tell you that you look nice?" Sylvain smiled.

"You're just flattering." She shook the complement off.

"You caught me." Sylvain resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"Anyway, I got to go see Bernie. See you two later; don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked and walked off, only keeping a smile on his lips for anyone who might look his way. Felix was such an idiot. If he had a chance to date Ingrid, he would have done it. But alas, she just wasn't interested. He has to settle for letting her clean up the girls he has thrown away; perhaps one day she'll realize that she did the same to him those years ago.

"...It is a bit overkill though, you look fine as is." Felix sighed, referring to the make up again.

"Maybe I'll keep that in mind." Ingrid said.

* * *

Bernadetta took a deep breath, waiting in the Goddess tower. Well...mostly shivering. It was colder than she had anticipated. Besides that point, she was also nervous. Coming up to the Goddess tower with a boy? Not only that, but she has friends. She...really had grown these past few months.

That thought alone gave her warmth.

"Bernie?" Sylvain's voice echoed through the walls. 

"I-I'm here...!" Bernadetta squeaked.

He smiled, coming into view with the bouquet,"Did I keep you waiting?" 

"N-no..." She blushed and smiled gently.

"Good. These are for you." He offered her the bouquet,"The make up doesn't look too bad, you know." Sylvain commented as he noticed,"You look cute."

"T-thank you...! You um...you look nice too..." She smiled down at the flowers. She loved this. Feeling...normal. Not feeling terrified and anxious all the time - it was amazing. Sylvain had shown her nothing but kindness and patience, even since the beginning. To think, someone could actually...love her. Ever since Professor had asked her to be apart of the Blue Lion, everything looked up. The Blue Lions felt so different from the Black Eagles. Less intimating, less stuffy, less nervous racking. It seemed that nearly everyone in the Black Eagles wore a mask...it was hard to be around most times.

But here, with Felix, Sylvain, Mercedes, and everyone else...It was like she was finally apart of a family that cared for her. She wasn't on the outside looking in anymore, she was right there, with everyone else. Somewhere where she belonged.

Sylvain watched outside the window then looked over at Bernadetta, she had been quite for awhile. Did she really admire the flowers that much? As he focused his view onto her, he saw tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

The regretting feeling was back. Maybe...just maybe he got Bernadetta's character wrong. He knew those stories about her Father were true. He knew that for sure.

But...perhaps, he missed judged Bernadetta. She hasn't exactly showed him any signs of lying or even liking crests that much. Besides...the way she was staring down at those flowers, so lovingly. So...sincerely. Sylvain realized that he was making a mistake about her. After all these years of playing with those crest crazy girls...and he finally found one who he loves, who...may even love him back...

Sylvain was so entranced with her, that Ingrid slipped from his mind finally. It was just Bernadetta.

"You know...Sylvain..." Bernadetta started, snapping him out of his thoughts,"I...never thought...I'd meet someone like you. W-who...likes me for who I truly am...You're always so patient, you've never raised your voice or scolded me. You're always so nice..." A tear of happiness ran down her cheek as she looked up at him with a smile.

"It's been so long since I've felt so comfortable with someone...like I can be myself and not be scared..."

"I...feel the same." Sylvain said, with every ounce of genuineness from his heart,"You are wonderful...you're quirky and adorable and...I'm so lucky..." He smiled, wiping the tear from her cheek as she laughed lightly,"Sylvain..."

"Bernadetta...I-"

"Sylvain....?" A feminine voice was heard as Bernadetta jumped back.

Sylvain cursed under his breath, he really fucked up,"U-uh...Bernie, stay here!" He went to go tell the Golden Deer student that it was over but she waltzed into the room,"Sylvain...who's that...? I thought you invited me here." The girl spoke loudly as Sylvain cringed,"L-look, we can talk about it another time..."

"S-sylvain..." Bernie looked down, backing away.

"No one! Just a friend! Bernadetta, wait!" He shouted as she quickly made her escaped, more tears coming from her eyes; and he really doubted the were tears of joy this time.

* * *

Lindhardt slouched on a table as the ball went on around him, perhaps he should start traveling back to his room...after all, he did make his appearance.

"Lindhardt? Are you alright?" Mercedes asked from behind him.

"Ah, Mercedes...to what do I owe the pleasure?" He leaned back.

She smiled lightly,"You don't seem to be enjoying your time."

"Mm. Dances aren't too much fun for me, so it seems."

"Perhaps because you are spending it with the wrong person?"

"The person in question doesn't care for my feeling." He shrugged.

Mercedes sat down at the table too,"I...know how that feels."

"Really?" He looked at Mercedes.

"Mhm...tell me, does he love someone else?"

Lindhardt hummed,"I don't think so..." He sighed,"I'm assuming she does?"

"Yes...she does. But he is a good man, I hope the Goddess blesses their love."

"...You are kind, Mercedes." Lindhardt stood,"I enjoyed the talk."

"Perhaps you will treat me to a dance then?" She smiles up at him.

"If you so insist..." Lindhardt sighed. 

* * *

"I hope you know I hate this." Dorothea glared at Ferdinand as they danced.

"And why is that?" Ferdinand sighed,"Can't you just enjoy the dance?"

"No."

He twirled her,"You look very pretty tonight."

"Oh, I know." Dorothea said coming back to him,"You don't have to tell me."

"Why must you be so rude to me...? I'm just trying to be nice, you know."

"Sure you are." She started then frowned,"I hope this finishes soon."

"If you didn't want to dance with me, you could have said no." Ferdinand frowned.

"I didn't say that...I just would rather dance with anyone else."

Ferdinand just sighed in defeat, why couldn't she just accept is kindness?

As he continued to dance, he looked around the room for a certain white haired heiress. As he finally spotted her, talking to Hubert as usual, he found himself smiling.

"Really?" Dorothea looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He looked back down at her.

"Lady Edelgard? If you wanted to dance with her, why haven't you asked yet?"

"Well...she's been busy dancing with others. Besides, I am the superior dancer I wouldn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone."

Dorothea scoffed,"You are quite pathetic."

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"Always chasing after a woman who will never give you a second glance. I pity you...almost."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ferdie...I can see right through you." She giggled as the song ended,"Thanks for the dance, I suppose."

* * *

Ingrid and Felix were headed back to the dorms,"...Felix...I want to apologize aga-"

Suddenly Bernadetta ran passed them, sobbing, and heading straight for her room.

Ingrid stopped,"Oh Goddess...this has Sylvain written all over it. Go check on her, Felix. I'll find him." She ran off.

Felix growled. He would kill Sylvain later, if Ingrid doesn't get to him first. He sprinted towards Bernadetta's room.

He was about to knock but, paused, why was he doing the comforting? Ugh, he would worry about it later. He knocked,"Bernadetta? Are you alright?" 

He was only met with more sobbing sounds.

He frowned, feeling upset to see her feeling this way,"Bernadetta..."

* * *

"Sylvain!" Ingrid growled as she saw him coming out of the Goddess Tower,"What in the world did you do this time!? Felix and I just saw Bernadetta crying!"

"I know..." Sylvain sighed and kept walking.

"Is that really all you have to say for yourself?" She followed,"We all warned you! Felix and I told you Bernadetta wasn't like that! She wasn't trying to use you at all, she actually liked you!"

"Ingrid, just stop..." Sylvain sighed,"I feel bad enough as is, I don't need you nagging me."

"Nagging?" She frowned.

"Yes, nagging. I know I messed up. So just...leave me alone."

"Well, are you going to go apologize? She's crying."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"What?" Ingrid frowned.

"You broke my heart too! I don't see you apologizing for anything."

"Sylvain, what are you talking about? Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm serious! 'Oh Sylvain, it meant nothing just forget about it.' Don't you think that hurt me, Ingrid!?" He accused as she recoiled back, at a loss for words.

"No. You didn't even think about how I felt! You only thought about yourself! And you still do." He frowned,"Dimitri and Felix too, huh? You can't just use us to help you forget about Glenn, Ingrid! Because, guess what? Dimitri isn't Glenn. Felix isn't Glenn. He's gone!"

"Stop making this about him..." Ingrid spoke firmly.

"Well then don't pretend it isn't about him! Look, I'm sorry he's gone - but he is. You need to move on...and find a healthier way of doing it so you aren't hurting or using anyone else! Because I really fell for you, Ingrid! I really did..." He sighed, then continues,"Finally, I found Bernadetta...but now I messed that up..." Sylvain finished and went off, leaving her to think about his words.


	12. Unavoidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter, school and work killed me this week. 
> 
> Try to enjoy anyway, hopefully there will be a more eventful chapter next week.

You are enemy number one, you know..." Mercedes sighed as she spotted Sylvain pacing in the gardens.

"Ya, ya. I know."

"What will you do...?" 

"I'm not sure yet." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"...It's going to be okay." She said gently,"I would suggest apologizing would be an acceptable first step..." 

"Probably." Sylvain huffed and sat on a bench,"How could I be so...so..."

"Stupid?" Mercedes asked.

He scoffed,"Ya...stupid would be the right word I guess..."

"Well..." Mercedes sat down with him,"When someone's heart is in pain and dwells within it for so long, they do bad things that are justified in their mind." Her However, this is a good thing. Because, you aren't trying to justify what you did to Bernadetta...you realize you were wrong. You are making progress, Sylvain."

"...How do you know all this?" He looked over at her, studying the sadness traced in her features.

"...I know someone else who's gone down a wrong path...I fear that no amount of guidance can help them now..."

"Ah..." Sylvain suddenly thought of his own brother as she spoke,"Ugh, you know what? Lets stop talking about this."

Mercedes nodded,"You should go talk to her...at least to attempt an apology."

"Right..." Sylvain stood,"Thanks, Mercedes."

"Of course." She smiled at him and he left.

She truly did hope he fixed things with Bernadetta. Neither of them deserved to be in pain anymore.

* * *

  
  
"Still no luck...?" Ingrid asked, coming over to Felix as he was about to leave Bernadetta's door.

"Well, I can't force her to come out." Felix rolled his eyes.

Ingrid looked down then at Bernadette's door,"You know, I could-"

"Don't even think about kicking it down." He frowned.

"...Fine." She sighed.

"If she doesn't want to be bothered, then we just won't bother her."

"Aren't you worried? She's your friend."

"If you cared, you would leave her be too."

Ingrid huffed and was about to retort when she saw Sylvain come around the corner,"..." She staggered back slightly, not wanting to get into another argument.

  
  
"What do you want?" Felix glared at him as Sylvain came up the steps.

"Just...to apologize." Sylvain sighed,"To you and Ingrid as well. I-"

"Save it." Felix went off.

Sylvain cringed, turning back to Ingrid,"Are you still angry too?"

"...No. I'm not, actually...but we can talk later. Bernadetta is who you should focus on for now." Ingrid walked away, leaving Sylvain man to door, once again.   
  
He gathered his courage and knocked on the door,"Hey...Bernadetta?"  
.  
.  
.  
No answer, as he thought.  
  
He sighed before continuing,"I truly am sorry about what I did. You didn't deserve that...I should have realized it sooner. You're so much kinder and way more thoughtful than I gave you credit for. I could kick myself over and over again for doing that but it wouldn't help you feel better. So just...tell me what I can do to make it up to you, and I will. Anything." He waited again, still hearing nothing from the other side,"...I'll leave you be now, Bernadetta. Thanks for listening at least." 

* * *

  
  
Byleth hurriedly gathered her students for the inevitable battle. Finally, they had evidence to go off of and would get to the bottom of this case. She just hoped that it wasn't too late to save the transformed students...Perhaps there was a way to get them back?

Doubtful, but one still must have hope.  
  
The beasts would be difficult to face off against. Part of Byleth was thankful her Father was around to help, in case things took a turn for the worse. She went ahead and led some of her students through the left side of the chapel grounds, and let Dimitri lead the other half to aide Jeralt. 

"Saving the students is priority...go ahead and defend the student up ahead, the rest of us will catch up soon." Byleth ordered Ingrid, Sylvain, and Ferdinand. 

"Yes professor!" She heard as they dutifully went off. She was truly proud of how far each of them as come.

"Annette, Ashe, I will have the beast be focused on me. Take care to be cautious of it's attacks."

"Right!" Annette nodded, already summoning up wind magic in her palms as Ashe nocked an arrow.

Byleth hoped this would be a quick battle.

.

.

.

They had won and saved all the students...for that, Byleth was grateful. Yet, everything must come at a cost. She knows that Sylvain and Caspar had gotten thrashings from the beasts, not terrible wounds but they would be out from exhaustion for an hour or two. Though, she trusted Ingrid and Mercedes had them taken care of. She smiled gently and turned to follow Jeralt to the chapel. He was keen on investigating it and frankly, she was too. She needed to be sure no more students we-...

  
Byleth caught a gleam of metal as Monica walked by Jeralt.

.

.

.

* * *

  
  
Sylvain groaned as he woke up, there was a lone flickering candle that provide a dim light to his room. He sat up and took the damp cloth off his forehead. He grumbled again, never able to get use to the sore muscles from post combat. Looking around his room, he noticed his room much cleaner than usual and a sleeping figure slumped over in his desk chair. He quickly recognized it as Ingrid due to the light bouncing off her blonde hair. Not to mention the fact that she obviously cleaned up his room, as well. Definitely Ingrid.

"Hey...Ingrid." He walked over to her, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Mm..." She grumbled as she roused from the sleep and sat up,"You're feeling better...?" She hid her yawn behind a hand. 

"...Ya, I am." He went back to sit on the bed,"Sorry I caused a scare."

"As long as you're not hurt...it's fine." Ingrid sighed, looking at him through the dim light,"...Are you truly okay? I mean...these last few days haven't exactly been your best."

Sylvain laid back,"Don't you think I already know that?"

"You can be dense most times." Ingrid stood, walking to the center of the room,"...Why didn't you tell me before? This all could have been avoided if you would have just talked to me, you know."

"Like you would listen. You talk about me being dense, but what about you?"

"I...I am not dense." She crossed her arms.

He scoffed, but decided to move on,"Besides, if I would have told you, you would have written it off as me trying to hit on you."

"Well, you've created quite the reputation for yourself." Ingrid defended,"But...it doesn't matter anymore. It is in the past...right? Getting Bernadetta to forgive you is what we should focus on."

"...'We'?" Sylvain looked at her.

"Yes, we. I want her to be happy."

"What about me?"

"Mm...that's a plus I guess as well."

Sylvain sighed,"She won't even talk to Felix."

"Well, we just have to do baby steps." Ingrid hummed,"We can get this back on the right track."

"You don't seem that enthusiast about it..."

"Ya...well, no one is very enthusiastic right now." Ingrid looked away from him.

"Why? What happened?" Sylvain propped himself up with his elbows,"Did someone...?"

Ingrid nodded,"Byleth's Father...he was killed by Monica."

"How did I miss all of this!?" Sylvain frowned.

"It happened after the battle...You had passed out by then. I didn't find out for awhile after either; Dimitri came to tell me."

Sylvain shook his head,"Let's...miss out on all the love stuff for now then. There are more important things to worry about."

Ingrid nodded,"If you're feeling better then, I will be returning to me room...Good night, Sylvain." 

"Night..." Sylvain answered back, watching her leave.

* * *

_ "'Why must I be the one to watch over him?" Linhardt sighed,"It was the Blue Lion's battle. I had nothing to do with it."_

_"Well, he is your friend, is he not? Despite whatever happen, I'm sure he'll respond much quicker to your presence than to mine." Mercedes had smiled innocently at Linhardt.'_

To think, a woman's charms is what put him in this situation.

He mindlessly flipped through the cracked pages of a dusty old crest related book and lied beside Caspar's recovering form. Linhardt had taken the liberty of bringing some of his own pillows to set on Caspar's bed so he would still be comfortable in the foreign room. I mean, Caspar had never been one to invite Linhardt into his room, it had always been Caspar invading Linhardt's space.

So, the pillows were much needed. 

Either way, the predicament he found himself in was going to be quite awkward when Caspar did wake up, no doubt. He would heal Caspar every now and then as the boy slept, but he didn't do much else contact with him. Linhardt had even gone so far to put a few pillows in between them so they can both lie on the bed without touching. Sure, sleeping next to one another in the same bed before hadn't been a problem for either one of them. However, now that Linhardt let his feelings be out on the table, he would hate to make Caspar more uncomfortable.

Linhardt silenced his thoughts and kept reading the book that was in his hands, though staring at the book would have been a better way to describe his actions. He was frustrated and could barely retain any information the book had to offer.

Linhardt sighed, calling it quits and setting the book down on the nightstand. Though, as he did, he heard a groan from the other side of the pillow.

"Caspar? Are you awake?" Linhardt had to almost fight with his voice to keep his lazy tone present in it.

"Lin?" Caspar yawned,"Why...why are there so many pillows...!?" Linhardt smiled lightly as Caspar struggled to dig around the pillows to find Linhardt.

"I wanted to be comfortable too." Linhardt looked over to see Caspar peaking out of the fluffiness,"I heard you worked yourself too hard in battle once again...I will never understand you." Linhardt finished, sitting up.

"Ya, well...I will never understand you! Always being so...gah...I don't even know how to explain you!"

"Thanks. Now, goodnight." Linhardt started collecting his pillows.

"No, Lin, wait." Caspar sighed, taking the pillows out of his hands and placing them back on the bed,"...stay...?"

"Stay?" Linhardt looked at him,"Why would you want me to?"

"You're my best friend..."

"So you've said."

"I...I will admit, it was better when we slept together...In the same bed!" He quickly added,"Before...before the whole thing."

"'Thing'?" Linhardt scoffed,"Fine, I'll stay only because you've exhausted my will." He laid himself back on the bed and turned away from Caspar, wordlessly blowing out the candle. Before drifting off to sleep, he felt a hesitant shift from the other side of the bed and then an arm slung itself over Linhardt's waist,"Good night, Lin..." Caspar said quietly.

"..." Linhardt decided to ignore it all and let sleep over take him.


	13. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter contains mature content.  
You've been warned. 
> 
> Also, I'm tired. So, if it has spelling mistakes, disregard.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Time seemed to move slow these last couple weeks, the monastery was filled with sadness, the air seemed to feel heavier and tasks felt a lot more difficult to carry out. Annette vaguely wondered if it was even worth being so cheery. Between Professor's mourning and her Father ghosting her, she found it difficult to be joyful. If only things have turned out differently...

"Annie? What has you so upset?" Mercedes asked, entering the kitchen.

"Oh...nothing, Mercie. I just can't get this dish right..."

"Mm..." Mercedes caught smell of whatever Annette had cooked up and smiled to hide the cringe,"I'm sure Prince Dimitri will eat it..."

"He does love my cooking!" Annie smiled back.

"Indeed...Well, I'll help you clean up, okay?"

"Okay Mercie...thanks." At least not everything was bad. Annette could always rely on Mercedes to make the storm clouds flow away. She felt the overwhelming feeling slowly fade away the more time she spent with her best friend, it was almost like she could breath again.

"You know...You've been a lot closer to Sylvain recently. Is something going on?" Annette started, feeling worried about that whole Sylvain situation too.

"Oh, we are just friends. Besides, he isn't a bad man...just misguided." Mercedes offered.

"Mmm...." Annette regarded her suspiciously,"Really? Are you sure you don't...like-like him?"

Mercedes was quiet for a second, if only Annette knew.

She opted to giggle instead,"Me and Sylvain? Now there's an idea. Perhaps we could-"

"Nooo! I won't let you! I don't approve!" Annette whined,"What if he breaks up with you just how he did with Bernadetta! Then I'll have to beat him up!"

"Come now, Annie." Mercedes smiled,"I was just teasing."

"...Okay, you better have been." Annette sighed.

"However, maybe you should go easier on him. Everyone makes mistakes, Annie. He just didn't realize it was a mistake before it was too late."

"But, Bernadetta is so...Bernadetta. How could anyone do that to her?" Annette shook her head.

Mercedes decided to stay quiet, it wasn't her duty to change people's minds after all. She could only pray and hope that things will get better.

* * *

Sylvain groaned as he got back to his dorm room. After spending a couple of hours getting his ass kicked by Ingrid and Felix on the battle field was tiring. Though, he suppose he deserved it. It's been weeks since Bernadetta has talked to him and he's done everything he could to apologize...right? He hasn't flirted or dated any girl since, feeling rather unmotivated to. He sat on his bed, mulling over the subject in his head when his eyes finally landed on a certain purple covered book. 

That's right...he never did return it to her, nor did she ever ask for it back. He supposed it must have slipped before of their minds. It really was an amazing book, that deserved an ending...a happy ending.

Bernadetta deserved a happy ending, and maybe, if he wasn't the idiot his friends always bag on him for being...maybe he could have provided that for her. Yes, it was rare that houses from different leagues marry into eachother, but it did happen sometimes. Perhaps if he wasn't so blind before, he could have seen that Bernadetta would have made a great wife. She wasn't crest obsessed, far from it. She was terrified of people, but once getting use to them, it is evident that she admires that person for their qualities, not who they are, not their crest. Besides, if she was enough to get even Felix to break out of his usual icy self, than of course she was someone special. 

How could he have overlooked her that badly? 

He regretted a lot of things from that night - his plan, the words he said to Ingrid, but mostly seeing Bernadetta's heart break right in front of him. He's seen that look on other girls, though it was always laced with disappointment usually. disappointment of not getting his crest babies and whatnot.

That subject aside, he is thankful that at least Ingrid forgave him. Though, it was hard to imagine a scenario where she wouldn't. They know eachother more deeply than others think, as they were the first of their group to befriend eachother. After awhile of friendship, he did fall in love with her, Sylvain would admit. However, those feelings have long went away into spite and projection of his own insecurities. He was lucky that she stayed by his side through all these years. 

Well he's been dealing with how to handle Bernadetta, she's stayed by him to help. He really was thankful...

Sylvain went over to his desk, getting out parchment. Bernadetta goes to the library on the fifth day of the week, routinely, he remembered. With any luck at all, this would work. 

It had to work, so for once, he could be the one fixing his own mistakes.

.

.

.

* * *

Felix watched Ingrid as she trained, his eyes grazed over her modest form. He would curse her habit of wearing tights all the time, but it did keep her covered away from other men. Her hair was started to stray from the loose braid as she moved so much and the strands stuck to the sides of her cheeks from the lapping sweat.

He vaguely remembered the few months back where she had scolded him for his hair being messy after training. How she took it upon herself to fix it...

"Are you just going to sit there and watch or did you come to train?" Ingrid sighed, tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"Ugh...just cut it already."

"Cut it?" Ingrid frowned.

"Your hair. It's too long and it gets in the way."

"If I cut it, my Father would never let me hear the end of it." She shook her head.

"...You don't have to lie. I know your reasons." Felix scowled,"He liked your long hair."

"..." Ingrid just turned and went back to training as Felix scoffed and looked at the ground. 

"Glenn liked your hair long." Felix reiterated,"But I don't think anyone will like it if an enemy grabs it and uses it against you."

"I'll consider it." Ingrid said, half-heartedly,"You seemed to like grabbing it though."

Felix felt his cheeks heat as he stood up straight,"Here I was thinking you were modest."

"You're the one who has been staring at me the last thirty minutes as I trained. I would say you started it."

"...We're not starting anything." He crossed his arms as she went ahead and disregarded her practice lance on the weapon rack.

"Are you still angry...?" Ingrid sighed, leaning against the wall beside him,"What else can I do to apologize?"

His mind came up with a few ideas on how Ingrid could make it up to him. A few weeks without touching or kissing her has started to catch up to him.

"Gah, just leave it alone." He frowned.

"I...don't want things to end badly with us..." 

"Is that what you told Sylvain and the Boar Prince too?" He attempted to keep up the spite, not wanting to give into his thoughts.

"Really?" She sighed,"You know what? You can have the training grounds to yourse-!"

It took a second before she registered Felix's lips on her own, hungry and demanding. She wasn't much better though; it didn't take long until she was kissing back with just as much intensity.

"Dorms...now..." He growled against her lips, to which she hastily nodded too.

After all, it wouldn't be very noble like if someone had seen them.

.

.

.

"Ingrid..." Felix groaned as her lips passionately, but sloppily met his neck. He expected her style to be like this when he thought of her in his imagination. After all, the last time they got close to intimacy, he was doing all the work.

He grunted again as her teeth nibbled. Felix sighed as the feeling sustained and let his hands travel to her ass, squeezing. 

Ingrid jerked against Felix and blushed lightly as she heard his laugh,"Stop, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Take your clothes off." He smiled faintly at her blush and let his hands leave her ass, favoring to grasp her hair instead. He didn't need to apply much force in pulling her head back, she easily relented and bared her neck to him.

"Hair again?" He heard her tease as he sucked on her soft skin. Felix answered with a gentle tug on her hair, reminding her that he had given her a task.

Ingrid hastily started unbuttoning her academy jacket, shrugging in off as soon as she could. But, she needed to keep Felix on his toes. She moaned lightly as his sucking started letting up, then she brought her hand to his pants, in front of the forming erection. 

Felix was quick to disconnect from her neck as he groaned from the friction.

"I think you need to shed a few layers too." Ingrid smiled at him. 

"Y-yeah..." Felix cursed his shaky tone and released her hair.

The two broke apart for a minute to undress themselves.

He heard Ingrid's voice as he worked on his shirt,"Felix...this is your first time isn't? Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure." He shut her down quickly and hastily finished undressing, pleased to see she was finished too. 

"Lay down..." He ordered in a light tone, still taking on her body in all it's beauty. She listened and he walked closer to the bed, looking at each and every scar that etched her on skin.

He liked that he knew where each one originated. From the small scar on her hip that came from Sylvain's lance years ago, to the diamond like scar on her thigh, from where an archer had took a shot at her during the Remire battle. He liked knowing everything about her; how she worked, her fighting style, her past.

Felix brought his eyes back up to meet Ingrid's. At that moment, after seeing her tender and trusting eyes, he decided that he wanted to know everything about her body as well. Felix set himself on top of her and kissed her deeply again, relishing in her beautiful moans. Being experimental, Felix decided to rub her folds, which were pleasingly already wet. It made pushing his fingers into her a lot easier. 

"Felix!" Ingrid groaned as she broke away from the kiss to breathe, happily grinding against his hand.

"Just tell me when you're ready..." Felix murmured, peppering her neck with kisses. 

He cock pressed against Ingrid's thigh, desperately wanting to be inside of her already. Felix shivered as Ingrid wrapped her hand around his cock, returning the favor. He couldn't help but to add a third finger into her wetness as she picked up the pace. She panted into his ear and whined,"Ooohhhhh, Felix! I-I...ahh..."

He nearly laughed at her incoherent words, taking pride in knowing he was the one unraveling the usually uptight girl.

"I-I'm ready...please." She gasped, grinding against him more greedily.

"Please?" He scoffed but was cut off by his own groan, prompted by a swift tug from Ingrid.

"Okay, okay..." Felix grumbled through his own noises of please and lined himself up with her entrance. 

.

.

.

* * *

Bernadetta faltered as she passed by a familiar looking book.

Could it be...?

She hesitantly took it in her hands as she thumbed through it, it was definitely hers...a loose paper drifted down onto the floor as it fell from the page.

"What's this...?" Bernadetta frowned, picking it back up and skimming over.

Such...nice and kind words...it felt undeserving almost. But mostly embarrassing. Bernadetta had never expected her story to get such praise...after all, she would consider writing being a fairly weak skill to her. Maybe...she underestimated herself.

She found herself smiling as she finished up the letter, but immediately gasped, seeing the nicely signed name at the bottom.

"Syl..." She murmured, feeling an ache in her heart, one that she had grown use to.

"Hey...Bernadetta." 

"Eek!" Bernadetta whipped around,"Sylvain...I...um...H-hi..." she ended lamely and backed up.

"...You probably already know what I'm going to say..."

"..." She opted for silence, willing herself not to run. 

"I won't say it though...you've heard it from me enough. I'll...just say that I'm...eagerly awaiting the next chapter of your story...I can't wait to see what you do and I...hope you'll share it with me." He offered her a sincere smile.

Bernadetta looked down,"...If you're so interested then why didn't you give it back earlier?...I...could have continued sooner."

"I guess I was too busy falling in love with you."

Bernadetta huffed,"S-stop it! Just...no more of that...I-I...I'm not falling for you tricks again..." She sniffled.

Sylvain put his hands up,"Okay, I'm sorry. Poor time to say those words...but it doesn't make them any less true."

Bernadetta shook her head and backed away again, Sylvain took the hint.

"...Good night, Bernadetta..." He sighed, walking off.

"..." Bernadetta sighed too, quickly heading back to her room.

* * *

Felix kissed Ingrid, more gently than she expected, as they came down from their climaxes. They didn't speak, but they really didn't need to. No reassurance or uncomfortable small talk necessary between the two. 

Felix laid next to her, both of their pants filling the silence in the room. Ingrid turned to her side to blow out the candle and smiled as she felt Felix shift to wrap his arm around her as well. 

Speaking would just complicate things more. She was happy enough as it was, nuzzled in his arms. She did wonder though how he viewed this experience, what they were going to go back to after this.

Just friends? Courting?

Ingrid sighed at the thought, she really didn't want to go through the friend phase with him again. It felt nice, to find someone who can make you feel so whole and driven. She appreciated that about Felix; she knew all of his jabs were just his way of keeping her from giving up on her dreams of knighthood. He truly did knew just how to work her up...in more ways then one, obviously.

She smiled at the gentle kiss he placed on her head and decided that perhaps talking may help,"You're gentler than I thought you would be."

"...Should I be taking that to offensive?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

She laughed lightly,"Not at all, just an observation."

"Mm, and you're louder than I thought you'd be. It's a miracle no one came to investigate."

"That's because you did a good job." Ingrid teased, enjoying the light blush on his face.

"Shut up and sleep..." Felix grumbled.

"Good night, Felix." Ingrid relaxed in his arms.

"Night..." 

They slipped back into a comfortable silence, soon falling into a slumber.

* * *

"You must come to a decision soon, time is slipping by." Hubert stood in the middle of Edelgard's room as she sat at the desk.

"I'm aware, Hubert..."

"...Petra and Dorothea seem to be worthy allies, are they not?"

"Petra, of course. She could make a fine general as well."

"Not only that, but she lives for fighting." Hubert commented,"Unrelenting and indifferent to the battlefield, she is a perfect candidate."

"Why Dorothea?" Edelgard turned to look at him,"Does she intrigue you?"

"Perhaps." He nodded,"I see potential, besides, she would be overwhelming easy to convince."

"Yes...I do see that." Edelgard nodded, mulling over her other House members. Who would be most useful in her path to war and revolution? Her and Hubert had o decide this quickly so they know how to persuade their allies into continued service. 

"...I don't see a downside in letting everyone join along." She offered the idea to Hubert, to which he scoffed at.

"Linhardt and Bernadetta would be too troublesome. They don't listen to orders."

"They just need the right incentives." Edelgard smiled,"I can already think of one for Linhardt, besides, he is a talented healer. Wasting him would be a shame."

"He already wastes his talent now, do you think it would be different in the future, Lady Edelgard?"

"Not if we have Caspar. He's always followed Caspar to watch over him. On the battle field, during training, really their whole lives from what I hear."

"And Bernadetta?"

"She just needs a little push in our direction. Besides, she's been training under Professor. She might have picked something up from her teachings." Edelgard reassured him,"This is the best outcome we can hope for, they all have what it takes to help me build the future for the best. So, why not utilize them all?"

"...If you insistent." Hubert sighed,"You must prepare yourself then, the plan will reach it's climax soon."

Edelgard nodded,"But, for now, lets rest up. Talk about Incentives can be touched upon later." She smiled at Hubert, happy with their progress for the night.

All of them will help build the New World, one crest free and nobility non existent; One fair and just.

Edelgard was not about to let anyone stand in her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think or if you want more chapters! Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bernadetta von Varley's Bizarre Adventure!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409325) by [Shinnypichu88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/Shinnypichu88)


End file.
